


Save the date

by Artemis2121



Series: Hjerterom [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Campfires, Celebrations, Den store kjærligheten, Evak - Freeform, Evak Smut, Feel-good, Feiring, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hiking, Inter, M/M, Party, Pre-Game(s), Skandi Smut, Skogstur, Smut, True Love, Vors
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Det er 25. november og Even har store planer for Isak.Vi starter dagen hjemme hos de to.God morgen og enjoy :-)





	1. Drømte om deg

**Author's Note:**

> Denne fic'en skrev jeg allerede for en stund siden, men har ventet på den rette, mørke novemberdagen med å publisere. Ville ha det så tett opp til datoen som mulig. Ettersom det er flere kapitler fordeler jeg utover uka!  
> Hele handlingen foregår i løpet av lørdag 25. november. Det er en oppfølger til Plass til fem til? og 42. Tar opp et par tråder fra de foregående historiene, men det er ingen forutsetning å ha lest dem. Har skrevet tre kapitler til nå, og poster dem fordelt over noen dager. Eventuelt er det rom for en liten utvidelse. Kommer egentlig mest an på hvor mye smut jeg tør å skrive.. (Les: Skriver best på hyggelige tilbakemeldinger, men er ikke redd for konstruktiv kritikk!) 
> 
> Tusen takk til Readitandfacepalm for uvurderlig betahjelp med første kapittel. Som stor Lemons-fan føler jeg meg ganske trygg på at jeg var i gode hender her! <3  
> Smut er alltid skummelt å poste, men det føles hakket bedre å ha fått litt hjelp til å dobbeltsjekke.

«Isak?» De myke ordene luktet Even. Hender strøk ham over kinnet og prikket ham på nesa. Han både hørte og kjente murrelydene han selv laget av velvære. Merket at han ble forsiktig hentet opp fra en ubeskrivelig digg drøm. Et sted hvor duften av mann, kjønn og kropp omsluttet en deilig drømmetilværelse. Udefinerbart sammenfiltrede kropper i langsomme bevegelser. Smaken av flytende, dampende lyst på tunga. I drømmen ble han sugd i en badstue med dempet belysning, eller kanskje det var han som sugde? Begge deler? Han visste ikke. Det neste øyeblikket ble han knulla i dype drag i vaskekjelleren. Av Even så klart. Alltid Even. Og det beste av alt var når drømmen transporterte ham, eller dem – han visste ikke - til senga. Deres trygge fort mot omverden hvor alt fikk lov til å være sanser og berøring.

Isak åpnet skjelvende øynene. Myste i tåkete forvirring over sola som stod inn i rommet. Registrerte i halvsøvne at Even smilte tett, tett inntil ham. Klynket litt og presset pikken en gang til mot den deilige, myke huden på låret hans. Tapte seg selv litt i hvor kåt han var og hvor deilig det føltes. En følelse som ble forsterket hver gang han gned seg mot kjæresten. Stønnet litt og fortsatte uhemmet. Det var bare så godt.

«Isak! Våkne, bby?» Evens stemme var nærmere og sterkere nå. Bestemt på å få hans oppmerksomhet. Han hadde tatt hodet hans i hendene og kikket ham blidt og litt henført inn i øynene. «Vær her hos meg, ‘a!»

Isak var bare trøtt og kåt og ville kysse. Han sa visst også noe i den duren, for de endte med slafsete, slurvete klining som forplantet seg til hele kroppen og ga han lyst på mer av Even.

En hånd strøk over bokseren hans og Isak presset seg mot den. Svarte på bevegelsen med sine egne hofter. Even begynte med å trekke baken hans om mulig tettere til seg, men lette seg kjærlig og hektisk fram til den bulende fronten hans med den våte flekken som spredte seg utover. Så strøk hånda begjærlig over pikken og masserte litt gjennom det tynne stoffet. 

Isak fikk problemer med å holde seg i ro. Ivrig vrengte han av seg bokseren. Ville kjenne hud mot hud. Even besvarte med å legge tommel og pekefinger på hver sin side av pungen hans. Lekte med den. Koste og strøk over den. Langs siden, under, tok den til slutt i hele hånda som om han veide den. Alt mens han blåste opp og ned over pikken som svarte med å renne over av uforstilt lyst. Det var deilig, men Isak ville ha mer. Lår, hånd, munn - hva som helst mot pikken sin. Han trengte friksjonen. Trengte å komme.

Han tok bestemt tak i Evens hånd og la den over og rundt skaftet. Even hadde lagt hodet på brystet hans og begge stirret fascinert på hvordan Isak kjørte pikken inn og ut av hånda hans. Begjærlig og grådig etter mer. Han grep tak om skulderen til Even og brukte han for å ta sats. Stønnet og gispet. At det var digg. At han ville ha det hardere. At det skulle gå fortere. Isak jaget. Higet etter å kjenne den orgasmen. Komme der og da i den store, gode hånda til Even.

Han så allerede stjerner før han lukket øynene. Dro dem med seg inn i mørket og lot dem forplante seg i ham med sitrende, skjelvende nytelse. Det kjentes som de hadde gått i blodet på han. Han ulte ut noe uforståelig. Innholdet var ikke viktig. Så lenge Even forstod hvor deilig han hadde det. De snakket samme språk, de to. Med hender, fingertupper, munn og kropp.

Lårene ristet av nytelse. Startet en bølge som skyllet gjennom hele kroppen. Fikk han til å kaste hodet bakover, åpne øynene igjen og gispe etter luft. Han støtte den pulserende pikken nesten voldsomt inn i kanalen Even hadde laget til ham. Boret fingrene inn i skulderen til Even som han fremdeles klamret seg til.

Fullstendig oppslukt av deilige følelser, sprutet han i hyppige små drag over hele hånda til kjæresten. Kjente hvordan en tilfreds tindring overtok for den hektiske opphisselsen. Han krøllet tær og fingre i fullkommen nytelse. Var overbevist om at han skinte. Alltid like fascinert over hvordan det føltes å gå fra kåt og hektisk til salig og avslappet på et blunk. Ble kysset vått og sultent over brystbenet og i halsgropen av Even, som definitivt hadde mistet kontrollen.

Nå gned han sin egen pikk med heftig iver mot låret til Isak. Øynene var glaserte og kinnene rødflammete. En hånd tok et begjærlig tak i Isaks hofte. Kom til å etterlate seg merker. Den andre hadde tatt håret hans i et fast grep. Dro gjennom det og lugget litt. Isak lot det skje. Selv la han armene rundt Even og tok tak rundt baken hans. Vendte litt på dem og dro ham enda tettere til seg. Gjorde det lettere å støte mot låret sitt, noe Even benyttet seg av med lidenskapelig entusiasme.

Selv lirket Isak kjærestens bokser godt ned bak og laget fritt spillerom for hendene sine. Følte seg fram over rumpeballene. Han klemte og strøk varsomt før han målbevisst lette seg fram mot kløfta og lot fingrene stryke opp og ned. Lokket fram noen deilige gisp fra Even når han ertet mer med lekne fingertupper. Langfinger og pekefinger fant åpningen og masserte den først florlett, så med mer press.  Fikk harde støt og kåte stønn til svar før Even som belønnet ham med et blikk så fullt av lidenskap og beundring at hjertet til Isak hoppet over et par slag. Isak tok hodet hans mellom hendene og så inn i de ufokuserte, blå øynene. Løftet seg litt opp for å ta imot et intenst, sprakende kyss.

Skjelvingene bølget gjennom hele Even, og Isak klemte ham inntil seg. Nøt hvordan han gjemte hodet mot brystkassa hans. Kun fokusert på å nyte i fulle, rytmiske drag.  Han klynket og gispet i korte støt før Isak kjente at han kom. Kjente hvordan pikken til Even rykket til og tømte seg. Varmen og fuktigheten fra sæden som presset seg gjennom stoffet i bokseren. Med et par halvkvalte gisp sank Even sammen i armene hans. Pustet ham tilfreds og utmattet i halsgropen mens de siste skjelvingene gikk gjennom han.

Isak lot ikke Even ligge i fred lenge. Han ville dele den gode følelsen. Se kjæresten sin inn i øynene, se at han var like oppstemt som ham selv. Så han trakk mannen i sitt liv opp til seg og kysset ham heftig i en slags takk. Et behov for å vise hvor godt det føltes. De gikk over i lette berøringer av hverandres lepper. Bare lå tett sammen og nøt å være nær hverandre. Fornøyde og tilfredsstilte. Isak snuste inn lukten av Even. Han elsket den lukten. Mannelukt gjennomsyret av pikk og sex.

“Fy faen, det var deilig!”, utstøtte Isak spontant. Smilte så han kjente det i kinnene. “Kan vi gjøre dette hver morgen?”

“Hva mener du?” Even hevet øyenbrynene og så på ham med et herlig, selvtilfreds blikk. “At du driver og tafser på meg i søvne? Jeg tror det er en hashtag for sånt.” Han prøvde å blunke, men som vanlig ble det bare en kjempesøt grimase som Isak ble nødt til å kysse vekk. Først fra nesa, så fra kinnbena og til slutt fra leppene.

“Nei.. Eller jo, det også. Men alt liksom. Bare beste måten å våkne på.” Å bare ligge her med Even i armene var noe han var villig til å gjøre resten av dagen. Eller i alle fall til behovet for en dusj ble mer presserende. Jo da, de var kanskje litt klissete, men foreløpig gjorde det ingen verdens ting.

“Men du..” Even smilte litt forsiktig til ham. Isak kunne høre lang vei at han funderte på noe. “Hva drev du egentlig med der i drømmeland? Virka som no’ skikkelig hotte greier!”

Isak hadde startet dagen med en varme og en jubel i hele brystet som bare måtte fram. Delte gjerne drømmen sin med Even. “Jeg drømte om deg! Du knulla meg over vaskemaskinen i kjelleren. Det var sykt digg!”

Evens varme, litt klissete hender vandret nedover og tok et godt tak i rumpeballene til Isak. Dro baken nærmere mens han begynte å kile opp og ned kløfta der. Så påtatt alvorlig og vurderende på ham, men klarte ikke helt å holde smilet borte fra munnvikene.

“Synes jeg høres ut som en utmerket idé! Vi kan sikkert gjøre det igjen snart.”

“I dag?” Isak nikket ivrig på hodet. Ville ha med seg Even på akkurat det. Even åpnet munnen i påtatt sjokk.

“Tror ikke du er helt riktig, jeg, Valtersen. Er du helt fullstendig umettelig? Var det ikke du som akkurat fikk deg noe?” Isak kjente vibrasjonene fra humringen hans i brystet der de lå helt inntil hverandre. Elsket han og elsket han litt mer.

“Men jeg vil ha pikk!” søt han. Satte ut en dirrende underleppe og så riktig så furten ut. Even lo så han ristet. La benet rundt hofta hans og velta dem over så han ble liggende på ryggen med Isak oppå seg. Trakk han ned til seg og tagg om et kyss.

“Den er grei,” sa han. “Your wish is my command, sir!” Isak fikk et kjapt kyss til. “Men du vet hvilken dag det er i dag?”

“Lørdag, lissom? Fridag? Vi kan ligge i senga hele dagen? Knulle til det lukter i hele rommet og vi må bytte på senga? Og da bare må vi jo ned i vaskekjelleren?” Isak satte opp et troskyldig blikk. Forstod ikke helt. Lette i hodet etter hva som nå var spesielt med dagen.

“Det hørtes ut som en hard dag! God plan.” Even ristet beklagende på hodet. “Men den holder ikke helt. Det er faktisk lørdag 25. november, og du, bby, skal få deg en overraskelse!”

Ah.. Det stemte! Isak kom på det nå. De hadde jo snakket om at dette var en av ettårsdagene. At de skulle feire. Even hadde påstått det var hans tur. Isak kjente et lite sug i magen ved tanken. Sommerfuglene var i ferd med å stå opp de også, tydeligvis. Han smilte så bredt han bare klarte, tenner og alt. Vred seg litt forventningsfullt i armene til Even.

“Sant det! Hva skal vi?” Egentlig hadde Isak grublet mye over denne dagen. Hva Even kunne ha funnet på for dem. Han visste at både Magnus og Jonas hadde engasjert seg i planene, men var usikker på om det burde være en kilde til bekymring.

“Masse! Tror det blir bra!” Even pirket ham på nesa. Gliste så bredt at Isak ikke klarte å la være å gjengjelde. “Har fiksa en overraskelse jeg tror du vil like. Deg, meg og gutta! Og så skal vi jo til Eskild, husker du vel. På den festen! Hele dagen er i boks. Alt du trenger, er å møte opp og se deilig ut. Siste har du naila for lengst.”

Isak rynket litt bekymret og overrasket på panna. Hva med den late lørdagen deres i senga? Hvordan skulle de kunne feire seg og hverandre med X antall venner på slep? Even leste han med en gang.

“Slapp av! Du skal få ditt. Og hvis du er ekstra søt skal du til og med få kaffe, egg og bacon. Det betinger at du innfinner deg i dusjen om sånn cirka fem minutter.” Even strøk ham over panna som for å viske vekk bekymringsrynken som hadde truet med å bane seg fram.  “Skal bare kysse deg litt mer først! Fordi du er så jævla søt og forvirra, og jeg elsker deg så himla høyt.” Even la en hånd bak hodet hans og trakk han inntil seg for et ømt kyss.

 

 


	2. Frivillig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even kan ikke klokka, men han har definitivt tenkt å gi Isak en dag å huske!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette var originalt en liten del av et kapittel jeg bestemte meg for å utvide. Endte med å dele opp.   
> Det jeg trodde var så godt som ferdigskrevet og grei skuring, viste seg å være riktig så dynamisk og under utvikling!  
> Planen var å poste på torsdag, men så kom jobbkriser og stress. Ser ut som jeg har forregnet meg litt med hvor hyppig jeg får oppdatert denne serien. Ville ha ut alt så nære 25 november som mulig, men tviler på at jeg får det til.
> 
> Jeg ble kjempeglad for mange flotte kommentarer på forrige kapittel! Dere er topp <3, Håper dere tåler litt mer smut fra meg, og at dere fremdeles henger med. Datobrudd til tross.
> 
> Til dette kapittelet har jeg hatt uvurderlig betahjelp fra Amethystus som påpekte masse jeg selv bare hadde vage tanker om. Tusen takk! Kapittelet hadde ikke vært det samme uten deg <3

Even tårnet over ham. Var i ham, rundt ham. Kåte, utvetydige stønn matchet Isaks egne. Øynene gnistret fyr og flamme og holdt Isaks blikk i et jerngrep. Han hadde tatt et grådig grep rundt hoftene hans og presset pikken dypere. Fikk hele kroppen til Isak til å føles som en overfølsom slagmark.

Det kom en gispende, hemningsløs strøm av ord fra Even. Ord som tente Isak. Fortalte hvor hot han var. At å knulle han var det diggeste i verden. Isak svarte med egne lovprisninger. Fikk Even til å hive beveget etter pusten og reagere med å spre lårene hans videre med faste, bestemte hender. Åpne han enda mer opp for seg. Isak la bena rundt ham. Trakk ham til seg og tryglet om mer. Nå.

Luktene deres blandet seg i det fortettede rommet. Ja, det var svette, søvn og pikk i den lukta, men også Even og nytelse og følelsen av at støtene til Even traff akkurat der. Verden rundt kunne fint opphørt å eksistere for alt Isak brydde seg. Det eneste som ga mening var de to. Den sprakende gløden som spredte seg i Isak og som de delte mellom seg. Lukten av Even og den harde, myke kroppen hans så nært.

Alle Isaks sanser fyltes av Even. Han stirret fascinert på musklene som spentes og slappet av. Spilte over brystkassa og magen. Synet i seg selv var ren nytelse. Naken, delikat og sterk på en gang. Even var alltid vakker, men kåte, hektiske Even hadde en magisk tiltrekningskraft på han. Han måtte strekke ut hendene og kjenne, klå, klemme. Ville fortære det hektiske spillet i huden med fingrene sine. Even kjentes fremdeles myk etter varmen fra dusjen. Rødflammet og varm av opphisselse, lente han seg nærmere. Viste at han ville ha mer av Isaks kjærtegn. Lot han kile og klype alt han orket. Klynket høylytt og anerkjennende mens Isak lekte rundt og med brystvortene hans.

Isak hadde fremdeles smaken av Even på tunga da han strakk seg opp for et kyss. En ubeskjeden påminnelse om hvordan alt hadde kommet i stand. Hvor godt det var å ha munnen full av pikk. Han trengte mer Even-smak. Fikk hva han bad om. Kysset smakte krydder, kåtskap og kontroll. Presset han dypere ned i madrassen. Lot ham merke hvordan lårene han skalv og han ristet av uforløst lyst. Trengte å komme.

Han begynte å gni pikken sin litt klønete mot Even. Støtte oppover, men famlet når han ikke helt traff. Even forbarmet seg over ham. Tok tak i skaftet og ga ham akkurat den friksjonen han trengte. Alt mens han selv støtte hardere inn i ham i raskere rytmer. Pulte ham grådig, rått.  

Isak kortsluttet. Fullstendig. Fargene ble sterkere Lydene høyere. Duftene klarere. Han kjente små, sprakende smell rett under huden. Det svimlet bare han så på Even. Det deiligste, diggeste mennesketsom eksisterte. Alt Isak brydde seg om. _Even, Even, Even._ Trodde ganske sikkert han ropte det ut. Fikk svar i lydene Even laget. Ordløs, hyllende jamring som egget Isak umåtelig. Fikk han til å trekke Even dypere inn i seg. Klemme til rundt han og pulsere innvendig mens den hamrende pikken hans sprutet ukontrollert mellom dem.

Even var like fortapt. Henrykt, ekstatisk. Holdt ham i et vaklende grep mens han ristet av nytelse. Støtene hans ble urytmiske og litt febrilske når han kom. Han hadde lukket øynene og lagt hodet bakover. Munnen var åpen og overkroppen rykket i ujevne skjelvinger. Pusten var raspende og stemmen skinte gjennom i hvert åndedrag. Isak kjente pikken hans vibrere inni seg. Så hvordan han gispet seg gjennom orgasmen. Støtte et par ganger mykt og overgitt før han sank ned ved siden av ham. Hodet tett inntil skulderen hans og et smil om munnen.

Isak var klam av svette. Pesende og åndeløst kjente han en deilig utmattelse bre seg gjennom han og tvinge fram et smil hos han også. Hele kroppen sitret. Etterdønninger av hud mot hud, ren og skjær lyst og deilig intimitet skylte over ham. Han snudde seg over på siden for å nyte nærheten til Even. Se mer på han. Visste han lagde våte flekker over hele dyna bare ved å bevege seg, men kunne ikke bry seg mindre. Ville bare nyte dette øyeblikket en liten stund til.

Even lå og kikket på ham. Henført og smilende. Av og til så Even på ham på en sånn veldig fin måte. Med beundring. Vidåpne øyne fulle av en hengivenhet som Isak levde og åndet for. Et påtagelig blikk som traff han rett i hjertet. Isak bøyde seg fram og kysset han lett og mykt. Lot hånda leke litt i håret hans. Ville være god med ham nå som det jagende behovet var mettet.

«Der ser du,» sa han og humret litt. «Jeg har faen meg de beste ideene, ass!» Even flirte av ham. Grep hånden hans fra håret sitt og kysset knokene.

“Prøver du å si at det var du som oppfant ligging? Det er søtt, Isak. Nå er du søt igjen.” Even nesten hvisket det fram. De hadde hatt mange diskusjoner om hvorvidt Isak var søt eller ikke. Even visste utmerket at det ikke var populært. Allikevel var det tydeligvis noe han bare måtte få ut, så Isak hadde for lengst godtatt det.

“Søt? Jeg er ikke søt! Jeg er tøff!”, sa Isak påtatt morskt. Frigjorde hånda fra Evens grep og brukte den til å kile han. Even var ikke kilen, men gjorde et poeng av å vri litt på seg. Humret og holdt hendene forsonende over hodet.

“Okay, okay. Du er tøff! Råtøff, faktisk.” Isak ble klappet godmodig på låret han hadde brettet over kjæresten. “Og du har de beste, diggeste ideene! Jeg gir meg!” Å bli kalt søt av Even hadde forlengst sluttet å gjøre han noe, men disse ordene klang tross alt mye bedre.

Even søkte seg nærmere Isak. Lot nesene deres danse mot hverandre. Kysset startet henført og drømmende. Med myke lepper og lette, dirrende berøringer. Isaks munnviker trakk seg opp i et smil, og han grep hånda til Even fra låret sitt. Tvinnet fingrene deres sammen på samme måte som resten av kroppene deres var viklet i hverandre.

Isak higet etter mer av Evens lepper. Kivet om oppmerksomhet han allerede hadde. De krevende leppene hans på Evens ble streifet, slikket og sugd inn i noe heftigere. En besegling av at det var de to som gjorde Isak klar for å face verden der ute.

Hadde det vært opp til Isak, kunne de to ligget her hele dagen. Kysset, kjent varmen fra hverandre, snakket om alt og ingenting. Men han visste at Even hadde en plan.  Tanken på at Even hadde satt noe i stand bare for han, rugget ved noe i han som han ikke ville være foruten. Noe han aldri hadde hatt før Even. De var et år, og de var for alltid akkurat nå. Et brudd i Isaks tidslinje som han ikke orket å forestille seg livet uten.

“Hva er klokka?”, hvisket Even stille da leppene deres skiltes. Så typisk han å spørre istedenfor å sjekke selv. Isak kastet seg rundt og fant mobilen sin. Informerte om at klokka var 11:22, og leste meldingen fra Magnus som poppet opp.  

“ _Klare? Vi er utenfor hos dere 11:30. Bare kom ned!”_

“Shit!” Even så på han med store øyne. “Du ass! Du må slutte å være så deilig. Nå med en gang! Kom deg opp! Vi har en avtale, faktisk.”

“Hva skal vi?” Isak kunne ikke nekte for at han var sykt nysgjerrig.

“Hm… See a man about a dog? Er det svar nok for deg?” Nei, det var egentlig ikke det, men Isak skjønte at han bare fikk godta premissene.

Even var allerede ute av senga og på vei inn på badet. Hadde fått blod på tann. Isak så seg forvirret rundt. Fnøs litt da han fikk øye på alt rotet. Den halvspiste frokosten som hadde fått et brått avbrudd. Bord og stoler dytta til side. Klær strødd utover gulvet. Senga - Isak visste ikke en gang hvor han skulle begynne når det gjaldt senga. Vel, vel.. Var ingen andre som skulle se det enn de to. Han strakk seg og fisket med seg et noenlunde riktig utvalg tøy fra vrakgodset på gulvet.

“Jeg kan gi deg et hint?”, sa Even da han kom ut på det lille badet. Flyttet seg automatisk litt til side så Isak også kunne bruke vasken. Det var egentlig litt for trangt til to her inne. Gikk kun bra når man var veldig glade i hverandre. Even hadde allerede kledd på seg. Stod og fikset håret.

“Hint?” Isak spilte skeptisk. Selv om det føltes fjernt å skulle trekke på seg klær og vandre ut i den kalde novemberdagen, visste han at det var noe fint de skulle. Fordi Even hadde mekka det. Spesielt for han. “Nei, jeg klarer jo ikke å gjette! Si det da!”

Even satt seg ned på dolokket og lot ham kle seg i fred. Reiste seg igjen og rufset håret hans sånn cirka på plass mens han pusset tenner. Klokka 11:29 stod de ved siden av hverandre og beundret hverandre i speilet.

“Idag, bby, skal du være frivillig!” Even smilte, fornøyd over sin egen formulering.

“Frivillig?” Isak skjønte ikke en dritt, men gjorde det beste ut av det. Trakk Even til seg for en klem. “Er alltid frivillig når det gjelder deg, jeg.” Evens øyne lyste mot han med omtanke.

“Sant det,” svarte han og belønnet ham med et eskimokyss. “Og det er sykt digg. Du er digg!” Han la hodet i halsgropen hans og snuste inn. Løftet hodet igjen. “Du lukter digg også. Lukter sex.”

“Å nei! Skulle hatt mer tid. Magnus kommer aldri til å bli ferdig med det!” Isak stønnet litt og boret hodet i brystet til kjæresten.

“Det går fint,” trøstet Even. “I skogen kan man lukte akkurat hva man vil!” Han tok Isaks hånd og ledet dem begge ut i gangen. Surret på ham skjerf, satte på ham lue.

“Skogen?” spurte Isak overrasket. Han var ikke akkurat noen villmarkens sønn, og så vidt han visste var ikke Even det heller.

“Jepp, skogen!”, svarte Even. Nesten litt stolt da han så overraskelsen i blikket til kjæresten. “Så best å kle deg! Vi skal på tur!”

“Tur?” Isak smakte på ideen. Rullet den over tunga og likte den. Den var uvant, men han likte den. Ga det katastrofeområdet de kalte en leilighet et kjapt tilbakeblikk før de langet ut. Strøk nedover trappeoppgangen.

Ute i sollyset paraderte Jonas og Magnus i samme øyeblikk opp i en gammel Toyota. Magnus bak rattet. Shit - dette kom til å bli en bra dag! Hvis han overlevde kjøreturen, vel å merke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jepp, så dette var vel egentlig litt hardere smut enn jeg har prøvd meg på før. Tar fremdeles imot både ros og konstruktiv kritikk med stor takk <3 Og ja, jeg mener det virkelig - også det med konstruktiv kritikk!


	3. Første gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak, Even og gutta møter sin nye venn, Frikk, for første gang. Even reflekterer over han og Isaks første gang og hva man egentlig kan kalle første gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistet litt motet underveis da jeg satt og skrev denne. Ordene tårnet seg opp og ble ikke som jeg ville ha dem. Vet ikke helt hvorfor, men plutselig følte jeg at alle ord jeg puttet inn var feil, plottet var teit og ingenting hang på greip. Fikk uvurderlig hjelp av Amethystus som har lest og kommentert for meg, samt gitt meg litt trua tilbake! Takk, min venn! Hva skulle jeg vel gjort uten deg? <3  
> Takk også for alle hyggelige kommentarer og tilbakemeldinger både her inne og på Jodel. De betyr enormt mye for meg <3 :D
> 
> Jeg har skiftet POV siden forrige kapittel. Even må få si sitt han også!  
> Min egen headcannon dette her, så dere får ta det for det det er :-) Håper den er verdt å lese! "Skriveangst" eller ei ;-)  
> Enjoy :-)

Hundeglam møtte dem så fort den tunge porten slo igjen bak dem. Det var ikke fritt for at samtlige av gutta skvatt til. Even kikket seg forbauset rundt på den slitne gårdsplassen. Han hadde sett bilder. Idylliske bilder på nettsidene, men kunne ikke for sitt bare liv kjenne igjen hvor de var tatt.  Sola skinte et sted der høyt oppe på himmelen. Nådde ikke ned mellom bygningene. En gedigen låve med avskallet rødmaling ruvet på den ene siden av dem. En klynge småhus reiste seg på den andre siden. Det var tilsynelatende folketomt ute på tunet.

Isak så spørrende, nesten litt usikkert opp på ham. Store nysgjerrige øyne stilte han hundrevis av spørsmål under den rufsete panneluggen. Han fikk et kyss på kinnet til svar. Even ville trodd han gjettet det med en gang han så hvor de tok av fra hovedveien, men tydeligvis ikke. Kanskje han aldri hadde hørt særlig mye om FOD? Det hadde egentlig ikke Even selv heller. Eller - bare som et begrep langt bak i bevisstheten.

Det var Magnus som satt Even på sporet av dette. Trakk ham litt slukøret til side en gang, og spurte om han fremdeles “husket den der boka”. Han mente selvfølgelig alle skribleriene de hadde funnet i høstferien om hvor mye Isak ønsket seg hund da han var liten. Hvordan kunne Even glemme det?

Var bare at han ikke ante hva han skulle gjøre med det. Han kunne ikke akkurat bare kjøpe en hund til Isak sånn uten videre. Mulig han var voksen langt ut over sine 18 år, men mer ansvar var det siste han trengte i livet. Derfor føltes det nesten som en gave, da Magnus fortalte at FOD trengte hundeluftere. Magnus selv hadde gjort dette flere ganger som barn, og visste hvordan ting funka. Even kunne ha kysset ham der og da, men nøyde seg med å spørre om mailadressen.

Etter å ha mailet fram og tilbake med folka her, hadde han fikset avtale for dagen i dag. Gutta fikk hente hund og ta den med ut i skogen. Hadde det ikke vært for at Magnus engasjerte seg så veldig i prosjektet, ville nok Even helst at det skulle vært bare ham og Isak. Men når Magnus kom med den lille detaljen at han kunne stille bil og som sjåfør, var det hele i grunnen avgjort. Ettersom Magnus først var med, hadde Even like godt invitert Jonas og Mahdi også. Mahdi skulle jobbe, men Jonas skred til verket med liv og lyst. Syntes det var en fantastisk idé. Engasjerte sin far, fikset ferdig pakkede tursekker og alt det praktiske til turen.

“Hva er dette stedet, egentlig?”, spurte Isak fremdeles forundret etter å ha kikket seg om.

“Foreningen for omplassering av dyr, eller FOD-gården,” svarte Magnus kjapt. Han startet et ivrig innlegg om hva som foregikk hvor. Pekte på kattehuset i hjørnet og fortalte at han og Vilde hadde vært der sammen noen ganger for å klappe kattene. “De har både hunder og katter her. Alle sammen er dyr som trenger nye hjem av forskjellige årsaker. Noen fordi eierne dør eller blir syke, andre fordi de ble dårlig behandlet der de bodde. Av og til finner man dyr som er forlatt. Da kommer de hit.”

Isak nikket alvorlig. Mumlet et “s _takkars”_ som bare Even hørte og rettet oppmerksomheten mot en hund som stod i en av innhegningene. Strenet bort til den med Even på slep. Han hadde ikke sluppet taket i kjæresten siden de gikk inn porten.

Hunden stod og logret bak gjerdet. Hodet vippet ivrig til alle kanter når den så at de kom bort. Isak fikk den til å komme nærmere ved å strekke hånda inn av gjerdet. Det var en hvit og brun border-collie med snille øyne som strøk seg inntil ham så fort han var nær nok.

“Tror kanskje, du skal være litt forsiktig med det der, ass, bro!” Det var Magnus som advarte. “De hundene som er her er veldig forskjellige. Noen har opplevd ganske mye rart, og det er ikke alle som liker at man kommer bort til dem.”

“Ja, men, se på ham, da!” Isak hadde fått noe åpent og ivrig i blikket som Even bare digget. En barnlig entusiasme som hadde tatt helt overhånd. Even vekslet blikk og smil med Jonas. De flirte begge to litt godmodig seg imellom.

“Den er grei, Isak!”, sa Jonas for å avslutte. “Kanskje vi kan spørre om vi kan ta med ham på tur? Vi stikker inn, da!”

“Skal vi på tur? Med hund? Fett!” Han smilte så bredt og fornøyd at Even ble nødt til å plante et kyss på panna hans før de lusket etter kompisene.

En fyr i studentalder hilste dem velkommen der inne. Liret av seg en lang, litt innøvd tale da han hadde tatt dem i hånden. Snakket om fakta og sikkerhet. Han gjenkjente dem tydeligvis fra Evens mailer.

“Velkommen som nye frivillige! Ja, det er første gang ikke sant?” Isak nikket entusiastisk. Tydelig at han hadde bestemt seg for å ta føringen. “Når dere tar med en av hundene våre på tur, er det gull verdt for akkurat den hunden. Det viktigste arbeidet du gjør som frivillig er å tilbringe tid med dyrene. Leke med dem og la dem utfolde seg fritt. Det betyr at de får lov til å bade, løpe fritt og spise så mange godbiter de har lyst på.”

“Liker de pølser?”, spurte Magnus impulsivt. “For vi har med det!” Fyren humret litt.

“Jepp, det er jeg ganske sikker på at de gjør,” svarte han godmodig før han avsluttet enetalen sin med å gi dem en liten brosjyre med sikkerhetsregler. “Da gjenstår det vel egentlig bare å finne en turkamerat til dere, gjør det ikke? Jeg har fått ganske mye informasjon om dere av Even her, så dere er klarert, og alt er i orden. Hadde dere noen ønsker? Dere hadde ikke så mye erfaring med hunder, var det så?

Even dultet borti Isak. Oppmuntret ham til å spørre etter border-collien han hadde blitt så betatt av.

“Hm.. Vi så en hund. Der ute.. Han hilste på meg. Brun og hvit..” Isak ble nesten litt beskjeden når han skulle spørre?

“Å ja, Frikk? Han er en fantastisk flott hund! Veldig glad i kos og oppmerksomhet, så han vil sikkert være med på tur.” Han funderte litt. Studerte dem. “Han har opplevd en del leie ting, da. Kan reagere negativt på nærhet i visse situasjoner? Altså han er verdens snilleste, og biter ikke, men han er utrolig kua. Blir fort redd. Er det noe dere våger dere på?” Han kunne like gjerne kastet en hanske til Isak når han først var i gang. Even så på hele posituren at det allerede var bestemt hvem som skulle være med på tur!

Med sekker på ryggen, fornuftige tursko, tok de seg ut gjennom porten. Faren til Jonas hadde tydeligvis lagt sin sjel i pakkinga, for sekkene var ordentlig tunge. Even var litt spent på hva de hadde fått med seg. Allerede ved første kryss, viste Magnus vei. Mente han hadde gått denne stien som barn, og at de kom til å komme til et lite vann før eller senere. Der var planen å lage bål og leke med pinne med Frikk. Det viktige her var ikke å gå langt, men å gi Frikk så mye oppmerksomhet som mulig, mente Magnus. Akkurat den biten var virkelig ikke noe problem.

Even betraktet Isak som gikk med Frikk i en line de hadde fått låne på gården. Han snakket rolig og konsentrert til sin nye turkamerat. Stort sett babbel om hvor fint det var i skogen. At han ikke måtte spise kongler, for de hadde med pølser til ham som han skulle få etterpå. Det var nesten rørende å se tålmodigheten i stemmen hans når han snakket med den gamle hunden. En slags bekreftelse på at ordene til 10 år gamle Isak ikke var tull. Even hadde aldri i livet visst om dette en gang, hadde det ikke vært for den gamle detektivboka.

“Han har holdt på sånn bestandig.” Jonas dultet borti Even og smilte litt. “Tror du har funnet den beste gaven du kunne gitt ham, liksom. Men nå må du sikkert drive med dette hver helg, da. You created a monster!” Han humret litt, men Even kjente han kunne leve veldig godt med akkurat det monsteret.

“Du, det går veldig bra! Hvis han skal være så fornøyd og glad hver helg er jeg fullt med, ass!” utbrøt Even spontant. Jonas nikket anerkjennende. Isak kom løpende tilbake til dem med Frikk ved siden av seg. Annonserte at Magnus hadde rett. Det lille vannet med bålplassen var rett rundt hjørnet.

Tydelig at de ikke var de første hundelufterne som hadde tatt turen dit. Der var det stablet med tømmerstokker og bålgrop. De sendte en takk til Jonas far som hadde pakket ned det meste til dem. En selfie hvor de mer eller mindre fikk alle 5 i bildet. Det var alt i sekkene. Fra sitteunderlag til kakao på termos. Til og med ketchup hadde Jonas far klart å få med.

De var raske til å gjøre alt klart for grilling av pølser. Tenne opp i bålgropa, finne fram grillspyd og sortere alt utstyret som var sendt med dem. Jonas og Magnus tok ansvar, mens Isak og Frikk lekte seg i den lille skaresnøen som dekket den åpne plassen. Even betraktet ham. Burde sikkert hjulpet til, men de lot ham være i fred. Lot ham drømme seg bort i tilfredse, lykkelige Isak og virkelig nyte alt det denne dagen handlet om.

Jo, det var ett år siden Isak sendte melding og fikk ham til å forstå at han måtte møte opp. Even var evig takknemlig for alt som hadde skjedd da, men i dag handlet om noe mer. Da de kom hjem fra høstferie hadde Isak mekka en kveld for Even som satt spor. Fikk ham til å lure på hva det var Isak så i ham som han ikke var i stand til å se selv. Overveldet ham med følelsen av at Isak syntes han var spesiell. Der og da hadde han bestemt at han måtte prøve å få til det samme for Isak. La ham oppleve den mirakuløse følelsen det var å vite at noen elsket ham så høyt. For Even var det akkurat det denne dagen handlet om.

 

Gutta spiste, lo og koste seg. Frikk spiste også. Sikkert alt for mange pølser, men ingen hadde hjerte til å nekte ham det. Isak holdt foredrag om rasen border-collie for Jonas. Bestekompisen fulgte med og nikket, men himlet med øynene og smilte litt megetsigende til Even over skulderen hans. Magnus hadde laget hundequiz til Isak. Han bestod med glans men ble kalt nerd og ble litt snurt. Måtte sitte med hodet til Frikk på fanget og fingrene tvinnet i Evens til han kom over den bemerkningen. Det var litt uklart for Even hvordan gutta hadde forstått at alt dette var for Isak. Even hadde ikke fortalt dem det, men det var veldig tydelig at de hadde fått det med seg og stilte der etter. At de var venner å ta vare på, hadde Even aldri tvilt på.

“Hva er greia, egentlig?” Det var Magnus som tok det opp, så klart. Han la aldri to fingre imellom.

“Hva mener du?” Even tok på seg jobben med å spille uforstående. Isak virket ikke keen på å si noe som helst.

“Ehh.. Dere møter opp litt sånn salige og nypulte. Det var ille nok. Videre går dere rundt og nusser og holder hender hele dagen. Ser ut som dere ble sammen i går, liksom. Driver dere og feirer at det er et år siden dere banga for første gang eller noe? Er det ikke sånn cirka det?” Han satt opp et troskyldig blikk. Visste at spørsmålet ikke var populært. Jonas hadde lagt hodet i de vottekledde henda og lo så han ristet. Isaks uttrykk viste bare hvor tatt på senga han følte seg, så Even påtok seg å svare igjen.

"Ikke helt, egentlig, men close enough”, sa han og blunket til Magnus. Gadd ikke å kommentere mer. Håpet at en slags innrømmelse ville vifte vekk flere nysgjerrige spørsmål. Men jammen så ikke Magnus ut som han hadde tenkt å åpne kjeften sin på nytt.

Heldigvis var det akkurat da Frikk bestemte seg for å løpe bort til Magnus med en stor pinne i munnen. Utfordret ham så ivrig til lek at Magnus bare ristet på hodet og reiste seg. Dro med seg Jonas som ikke klarte å slutte og le. Isak ble sittende. Skjøv sitteunderlaget sitt helt, helt inntil Even. Tok tak i armen til Even og la den rundt seg selv. Vendte hodet opp mot ham for et kyss.

“Drit i dem, da. De er bare nysgjerrige,” hvisket Even. Han kjente Isak nikke mot skulderen sin. “Men det var jo ikke helt første gang, egentlig, da. Eller det spørs hva han mener med banging, liksom.”

“Ehh.. Nei,” svarte Isak stille. “Det var jo ikke det. Hadde håpet du hadde glemt det andre greiene, da. Følte meg litt dum, liksom. Eller klønete, kanskje. Vetta faen, jeg.” Even konstatere at Isak rødmet hektisk. Slo ned blikket og trakk munnvikene opp i et flaut og uendelig søtt halvsmil.

“Glemt? Dum? Nei, herregud! Du var perfekt. Da også.” hvisket han stille inn i øret til kjæresten som sukket fornøyd og la hodet inn mot nakken hans. Den første helgen de hadde sammen hadde på en måte blitt borte i alt dramaet som utviklet seg. Likevel var det et kjært minne for Even.

\--------------------------------------

_Det var begrenset hva Isak hadde klart å finne fram av tøy etter deres impromptu svømmetur. Ingen av buksene til Isak passet Even, noe som plaget ham minimalt. Boksere, hettegensere og en hel dag i senga var mer enn Even hadde våget å håpe på dagen før. De pratet, kysset, røyka og hørte på musikk. Da døra smalt og folka han bodde med stakk, fikset Isak både nudler og drikke til dem. Bare å slippe ham ut for å ordne proviant var litt smertefullt. Even var helt trollbundet av Isak. Ville aldri dra. Bare være her inne. Kjenne mer på følelsen av å være fullkomment på nett på en måte Even aldri hadde følt seg noen sinne._

_Even kunne fremdeles nesten ta på den svimlende lykkefølelsen fra den gangen. Bare ved å tenke på det. “Jeg vant” hadde han utbasunert da de var i bassenget, og det var akkurat det det føltes som. En seier i et sjansespill han ikke engang visste hvordan han hadde meldt seg på. Men Even var tydeligvis påmeldt, og Even vant._

_Han var forsiktig. Prøve å holde seg kyssing og kosing. Lot Isak ta initiativet. Han ante jo ikke hva Isak ville. Ante ikke hva slags erfaring han hadde eller om han var klar for noe mer. Og Isak? Han var kanskje forsiktig, kanskje litt avventende, men virket egentlig ikke spesielt sjenert eller passiv. Tagg om kyss, lot hendene vandre litt lenger for hver gang. Først over skuldre og armer. Så ned under t-skjorta og opp langs ryggen. Som en drøm. Som svaret på noe essensielt._

_Kyssene ble heftigere ettersom dagen gikk og de våget mer. Gikk over i rå klining. Even lå over Isak. Mellom bena hans. Hadde det så utrolig godt akkurat der. Det var som et magisk sted hvor alt var varme blikk og våte kyss. Kikket ned på hovne, kysserøde lepper, hektiske kinn og glaserte, grønne øyne._

_Han merket at Isak var hard, uten å vite hva han skulle gjøre med det. Lot det være en liten stund, med veldig stort besvær. Selv var han minst like kåt. Det kostet å ikke bare gi seg hen og presse seg mot Isak. Kysse og gni seg mot hverandre til de kom begge to. Det kostet å ikke handle på dette som var en av drømmene hans. En stadig tilbakevendende favorittdrøm som hadde hjemsøkt ham de siste ukene._

_Isak var ung og muligens uerfaren. Even hadde ikke akkurat særlig erfaring med gutter selv heller. Derfor syntes han det var vanskelig å ta initiativet til noe mer. Heldigvis gjorde Isak det. Forsiktig, nølende, men det var et tydelig initiativ. De krevende leppene hans hadde et fast tak i Evens. Bet litt i underleppa, lot tungene deres møtes. Intensiteten hans var bråvakker. Han lagde ingen lyder, men presset seg ivrig mot Even med sjel og kropp. Det var umulig for Even å ikke besvare de jevne, presserende bevegelsene i hoftene. De angrep alt i ham, og det gikk ikke lang tid før de fant en rytme. Smeltet sammen i hektiske gisp. Kjente varmen fra den andre og berøringen av hverandre fra topp til tå._

_Plutselig gispet Isak kraftig til under ham. Øynene ble store og litt nervøse. Nervøse og intensivt lykksalige på en gang. Det føltes merkelig, men var samtidig det hotteste Even hadde sett. Han lot seg fyre opp og rive med. Mistet litt munn og mæle et øyeblikk. Isak ristet, skalv, lagde små klynk og presset seg voldsomt mot ham. Fullstendig ute av kontroll. Omtåket som Even selv var, tok det litt tid før han skjønte at han kom. Kanskje ikke før han kjente det varme, våte som spredte seg til bokseren hans også og trengte gjennom stoffet.  Så fort han fikk det med seg, la Even hånden rundt ansiktet hans og kysset ham. Kysset ham til han stilnet. Til øynene hans smilte._

_“Du er så jævlig deilig, Isak,” fikk han hvisket mykt, mens han la pannene deres mot hverandre. Ville berolige. Ta bort nervøsiteten og forlegenheten han så i Isaks øyne. Dessuten lå han der selv med en hard, dirrende boner som han godt kunne tenke seg å få gjort noe med. Så han fortsatte å snakke. Mykt, forsiktig. Ville ikke skremme._

_“Var det godt?” Isak nikket heftig. Even la seg ned på rygg ved siden av ham.  Pikken laget en fremtredende bule på bokseren hans som var umulig å misforstå. Fjernet enhver tvil om at han var skikkelig kåt han også._

_“Jeg.. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt at det skulle gå så fort..” Isak snudde seg så ham lå på siden mot ham og stirret intenst på bulen. Even lot ham stirre. Nøt det litt. Nøt enda mer når en hånd ble lagt på låret hans. Strøk over det. Først på utsiden, så på innsiden._

_“Du.. Kan jeg?” Isak fant ikke helt ordene. Virket som han ikke helt våget å si dem høyt. Even nikket. Dro selv bokseren ned på lårene sine mens Isak betraktet han med store øyne. Pikken hans stod skolerett. Han tok selv tak i den og ga den et par kjappe strøk. Isak stirret mer. Kom frem med tungspissen og slikket seg om munnen._

_“Den.. ser skikkelig god ut.” De klønete formuleringene så ut til å gjøre Isak litt flau. Fikk han til å rødme igjen. For Even kunne han i bunn og grunn sagt hva som helst akkurat der og da. Even ville sagt “ja takk”, “mer takk” og “kom igjen”._

_Så var Isaks hånd på oppdagelsesferd på innsiden av låret hans, og Even sluttet å puste. Et eller annet ordløst oratorie gjallet i hodet hans. Det hjalp ikke hvor prøvende berøringene var. Det var ISAK som tok på ham. Isak, Isak, Isak. Som han hadde drømt om i ukesvis. Sett for seg, men ikke våget å håpe. Even kjente seg selv sakte fly av gårde. Få seriøse problemer med å holde igjen._

_Isak koste, kjente, studerte. Først pungen, som han strøk over og langs med to fingre.  Smilte fornøyd når den trakk seg sammen. Lot tommel og pekefinger gli over den igjen og igjen.. Helt til Even utålmodig sa navnet hans ganske høyt og brustent. Da lot han tommelen gli over på pikken. Brukte den til å massere lett opp og ned langs skaftet, mens han støttet med resten av hånda. Svirret tommelen rundt pikkhodet, vætet den og jobbet seg ned igjen. Så gjentok han bevegelsen med to fingre. Slikket seg rundt munnen og smilte til Even med hele seg._

_Even hadde lovet seg selv å være tålmodig med denne gutten, men der og da var det komplett umulig. Han måtte komme! For Isaks hånd. Så Even hvinte, bød seg fram, presset seg mot all friksjon Isak var villig til å gi han. Endelig la han hele hånden rundt ham.  Lot han få akkurat det han ville. Runket han hardt og taktfast. Lot han tape seg i nytelse og deilige følelser. Spenningen av en fantasi som gikk i oppfyllelse._

_Hele tiden kikket Isak ham inn i øynene. Et heftig blikk som ikke slapp. Som tente Even desto mer. Han klynket litt uten å være for høylytt. Lukket øynene og trakk pusten skarpt inn i det han slapp seg helt løs. Kom skjelvende, desperat, ekstatisk, mens Isak stirret som forhekset på ham. Hvite dråper av lyst bølget ut av ham. Landet tilfeldige steder. På hånda til Isak, på magen hans, fliken av t-skjorta. ._

_Isak fortsatte å stryke ham til siste dråpe. Mer og mer forsiktig Helt til hele kroppen slappet av og Even ga fra seg et langt sukk. Da la Isak seg tilfreds ned ved siden av ham. Kysset ham igjen. Salig, bekymringsløs, euforisk._

_“Var det godt?”, hvisket han forsiktig fram som et tilsvar til hva Even hadde spurt ham om. Fanget blikket hans med et helt åpent og bunnløst blikk. Litt forsiktig, litt nervøs._

_“Det var best.”, svarte Even og mente det med hele seg mens Isak nikket, lettet og lykksalig._

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

 

De hadde ikke gjort noe mer den helgen. For Even var det likevel som første gang. Første gang sammen. Første gang de hadde utforsket hverandre. Hva betydde vel tekniske detaljer? Det som skjedde den helgen hadde vært uendelig viktig for Even. Kanskje fordi det hadde forandret så mye for han? Da han dro fra Isak tidlig den søndagen, var det med så mye håp. Håp om mer? At alt hadde vært en kraftig husketur før de var der igjen, var liksom uvesentlig. Livet hans var blitt snudd på hodet den helgen. Snudd til akkurat dette, som han aldri ville byttet mot noe.

“Takk,” hvisket Isak plutselig i øret hans der de satt på tømmerstokken. “Takk for dette. Det er best, ass!” Han smilte et veldig personlig smil. Bare mellom de to.

Nå satt de bare inntil hverandre i stillhet mens de kikket på Jonas og Magnus som lekte med Frikk. Om litt skulle de pakke sammen sakene, sørge for at Frikk kom seg trygt hjem og håpe at Magnus var i stand til å kjøre dem trygt hjem også. Tilbaketuren gikk uten de store hendelsene. Frikk luntet ved siden av Isak, som snakket til han hele veien. Snakket om de andre gutta. Som om han ville fortelle dem noe uten å måtte si det direkte til dem.

“Han med de mørke krøllene er Jonas. Han ser ut som en gjennomsnittlig voldsforbryter, men egentlig er han et av de snilleste menneskene jeg kjenner. Vi har vært venner så lenge jeg kan huske. Og han blonde duden som er så stor i kjeften, det er Magnus. Han har du kanskje sett før? Magnus er nemlig veldig glad i dyr. Men mest i katter, da. Liker du katter?”

De tre andre så på hverandre og lo, men Isak bare så stygt på dem. “Nei, nå får de ikke høre mer! De bare tuller. Setter ikke pris på det.” De stod utenfor porten allerede. Isak bøyde seg ned og løftet på det litt bøyde øret til Frikk. Hvisket til han. Forsiktig. Litt redd for at Frikk skulle reagere negativt, som de jo hadde blitt fortalt at han kunne. Men han gjorde ikke det. Isak pratet seg ferdig, smilte fornøyd og åpnet porten for dem alle sammen.

 

“Hvor lenge har Frikk bodd hos dere, egentlig?” spurte Isak engasjert da de meldte sin tilbakekomst. FOD-fyren sukket litt oppgitt. Så litt beklagende på dem.

“Han kom til gården for tre år siden, så han er vel en av langtidsbeboerne våre. Frikk har dessverre opplevd en del leie ting, og det har derfor ikke vært så lett å finne rett hjem til han.” De ordene slo Isak hardt. Even så det på han.

“Men..” Begynte han med store øyne. Fyren la en hånd på skulderen hans. Even kunne se at det ikke var første gang han hadde fått den reaksjonen på Frikks skjebne.

“Slapp av! Vi er mange her som er glad i Frikk. Vi passer godt på han hver dag. Det eneste han ikke har, er sitt eget hjem, men vi prøver. Hvis dere vil, kan dere komme tilbake? Gå tur med han en annen gang?” Han så spørrende på Isak, og Isak så bedende på Even. Even nikket.

“Klart vi vil,” sa han høyt og tydelig. Kanskje var dette den første av mange ganger? Kanskje hadde han skaffet Isak en ny venn i dag. Even så for seg mange sånn helgeturer. Med alle gutta, kanskje hele gjengen eller bare han og Isak.

På vei ned til bilen kom Magnus på at de hadde planer for kvelden også.

“Men gutta, dere skal til Eskild i kveld, eller?” Alle nikket bekreftende. Eskild hadde endelig fått tromlet sammen den store innflyttingsfesten han hadde lovet å holde for William. “Vors hos dere? Foreldra mine orka ikke at vi er der i dag, og Jonas sine foreldre skulle ha gjester? Pliis?”

Even skulle egentlig til å møte Isaks blikk for en stille diskusjon. De pleide alltid å si ja til vors hjemme hos seg, men akkurat i dag passet det faktisk litt dårlig. Han hadde andre planer.

“Nei!”, svarte Isak kontant. “I dag funker ikke. Vi kommer bare rett dit.” Even hadde ikke trengt å bekymre seg.

“Hæ? Hvorfor ikke?”, spurte Jonas.

"Nei. Vi har sånn tid i vaskekjelleren idag! Har ventet på det hele uka” Han trakk på det. “Så kjedelig.” Han ristet på hodet til Jonas og Magnus, men blunket og smilte til Even. Gutta bare så på hverandre og himlet med øynene.

 


	4. Sinnsykt heldig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus er en uansvarlig sjåfør, men Isak og Even kommer seg helskinnet hjem.  
> Vaskekjelleren er bra til å vaske klær, men egner den seg egentlig for så mye annet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok et monsterkapittel som ble lengre og tok lengre tid å skrive enn jeg hadde tenkt. Har blitt et større og mer fornøyelig prosjekt enn jeg tenkte å skrive, dette her. 
> 
> Dette var ment som et kort mellomspill, men grep inn og tok litt av. Isak har jo så mye han vil si ❤️ Postes uten beta, fordi.. Vel, jeg er utålmodig og tar sjansen.  
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord om hva dere synes - både det bra og det mindre bra! Det blir jeg glad for :-) Har kost meg stort over hver eneste kommentar til nå. ❤️
> 
> Enjoy - forhåpentligvis ;)

Bilturen hjem fra FOD-gården var en prøvelse. Magnus skravlet i ett kjør. Snudde seg mot Isak og Even i baksetet og mistet stadig konsentrasjonen om veien. Isak satt med øynene oppsperret og følte at han måtte følge med i kompisens sted. Veien til gården hadde vært på samme måte, men nå var det faktisk slutt på Isaks tålmodighet. Den lå igjen et eller annet sted mellom Klemetsrud og Ryen-krysset. Alt Isak ville, var å komme seg hjem, vrenge av seg turutstyret og se Even gjøre det samme. Fortære ham med øynene mens han rev av seg plagg for plagg.

Midt i trafikkaoset, halvveis i et filbytte i 160 kilometer i timen, ble Isaks viljestyrke satt ytterligere på prøve. Planen hadde vært å holde kledelig avstand til Even helt til de var hjemme, men det var så godt som umulig! De satt tett sammen i baksetet. Evens lår lå klint inntil hans eget. Han hadde lagt den ene armen rundt ham, og strøk lett med hånda nedover Isaks egen arm. Den ledige hånda hvilte henslengt og på ingen måte tilfeldig i lysken hans. Mellom buksestoffet og sekken Isak hadde plassert i fanget sitt. Og den hånda lå ikke stille. Klemte og strøk, mens eieren så på han med mørkt blikk og hektiske kinn. Så Isak pustet tungt, svelget høylytt og konsentrerte seg om hva Magnus hadde å si.

Skylappene til kompisen føltes ekstra store i dag, for han forsøkte fremdeles å overtale dem til å hoste vors. Isak stod på sitt. Han visste akkurat hva han hadde lyst til å gjøre når de kom hjem, og det innebar fullstendig fravær av gjester. Jonas dultet megetsigende borti Magnus. Foreslo at de skulle høre med Mahdi eller joine Eva og Vilde isteden. Men det var ikke før Even blandet seg at Magnus fikk noe å tenke på. Even hadde ikke sagt et ord hele veien, men nå kom de med en intensitet og irritasjon som gjorde det klart at videre diskusjon var uaktuelt.

“Vet du hva, Magnus? Isak og jeg har planer. Dem har vi tenkt å gjennomføre uavhengig av om dere er der eller ei! Så jeg foreslår rett og slett at dere finner på noe annet!” Både den ugjestmilde tonen og den dype, hese stemmen til Even sendte kriblinger gjennom hele Isak. Fikk han til å bite leppene sammen og puste tungt. Lengtet etter å kunne gi lyd fra seg.

“Åh!”, var alt Magnus svarte. Han ble sittende litt forfjamset med åpen munn. I det minste konsentrerte han seg om veien igjen etter det, men samtalen døde ut.

Det ble vanskelig for Isak å sitte stille. Han måtte fjerne Evens søkende, men å så fristende hånd fra låret sitt. Trangen til å presse seg mot den ble for stor. Even sukket litt da han fikk et strengt blikk og forstod at dette ikke var en forhandlingssak. Men lot seg flytte på. La heller hånden på sitt eget lår og strøk sakte opp og ned der. Gikk over til å fortære Isak med øynene. Bød opp til konversasjon og førte en hel samtale med det blikket. En samtale som handlet om å gi og ta, om umettelig lyst og _Jeg vil ha deg nå!_. Små, flakkende uttrykk som kom og forsvant igjen. Holdt Isaks blikk i et så fast grep at selv når Even lukket øynene og slappet av i hver muskel i ansiktet, fortsatte Isak å stirre fascinert  Det eneste han måtte ha i hele verden, var mer av Even.

Even så på ham som han var verdens åttende underverk. Å ha det intense blikket på seg på den måten, satte i gang massiv ommøblering av hele ham som startet i brystregionen og spredte seg helt ut til de ytterste tåspisser og fingertupper. Det var som han klippet over noen sperrebånd inne i Isak. Som om han tok enda et skritt inn til ham, selvom han allerede var der. Og når Isak trodde det ikke gikk an å komme nærmere, skjedde det allikevel. Her, nå, i baksetet på mora til Magnus bil, og med vennene deres fokusert på veien, satt de og hyllet seg inn i sin egen lille boble som tok pusten fra dem begge.

Da bilen svingte opp foran blokka hjemme, datt et _endelig_ ut av Isak. Han håpet kun det var hørbart for Even, men Jonas løftet et øyenbryn i påtatt skepsis. Isak hadde veldig liten forståelse av hvordan han kom seg ut av den bilen. En eller annen automatikk trådte i kraft og jobbet for ham. Om han i det hele tatt takket for turen og alle de fine bidragene til Jonas og Magnus, var uvisst. Det fikk bli en annen gang. I kveld kanskje, om de kom seg så langt.

Med en gang døra smalt igjen bak dem og de var inne i trappeoppgangen, skjøv han Even inn mot veggen med et dunk. Hele han var redusert til å kretse om Even. Kåt, oppglødd og utålmodig. Isak skjenket ikke det faktum at andre folk kunne komme forbi når som helst, en eneste tanke. Måtte kjenne Even mot seg nå! Kysset ham til han selv ble svimmel og fikk svar fra hungrende lepper som grådig og slurvete bad om mer. Hendene lekte meg håret til Even. Tok godt tak, dro fingrene gjennom det og lugget litt. Fikk en fornøyd, dyp brumming fra Even som respons, men ga seg ikke der.

Ville fyre ham opp, gjøre ham like sanseløst kåt som han kjente seg selv. Hoftene hans presset og gned seg mot Even som svarte med å møte. Puste en rekke små, fornøyde lyder i øret hans. Svelget hardt før han tok tak rundt hele ham og snudde dem rundt så det var Isak som var presset mot veggen. Grep om haka hans og trakk han til seg for et desperat kyss, før han fjernet seg. Avsluttet med et lukket smask på munnen.

““Faen, Isak… Dette går ikke! Var virkelig ikke sånn jeg hadde tenkt det,” fikk Even stotret fram med lavmælt, raspende stemme. Han frigjorde seg fra Isaks grep ved å fjerne armene hans og ta et skritt tilbake.  Fikk Isak til å klynke skuffet og kikke forvirret opp på ham. Even stirret intenst tilbake med noe udefinerbart i blikket. Et smil. en idé. Han holdt opp hånda som for å holde Isak på plass før han tok trappetrinnene i doble byks. “Vent her?”

“Her?”, ropte Isak forundret etter ham oppover trappehuset. Evens forsvinning sendte et kaldt drag gjennom hele kroppen. Fikk ham til å slå armene om seg.

“Ja, Bli her! Jeg er straks tilbake!” Even lente seg over gelenderet. Sendte ham et slengkyss og tryllet fram et smil som kunne stoppet solnedgangen der og da. Ordene virket fullstendig meningsløse for en omtåket Isak. Han følte seg nesten naken der han stod. Hvinte utålmodig og vippet litt fram og tilbake på hælene.

Han hørte døra inn til dem bli åpnet og lukket. Så seg litt skyldbevisst rundt. Tenk om noen kom forbi der og da! Han stod midt i trappehuset deres og følte seg helt forvirret av lyst. Så sikkert sånn ut også. men han gjorde som Even befalte. Tok av seg jakka og bandt den rundt livet. Den dekket så godt som ingenting, så han prøvde å justere på buksene isteden. Ville skjule det mest framtredende beviset på hva han stod og ventet på. Eller håpet på, eller måtte ha.

Isak hadde vært ute av stand til å holde fingrene unna Even hele dagen. Ville ikke miste ham av syne, for han trengte nærheten. Fra han slo opp øynene samme morgen virket det som en fysisk umulighet å få nok av Even. Kanskje var det den fine morgenstunden de hadde sammen? Den spontane, deilige oppvåkningen som Isak elsket at de to kunne få ha sammen? Noe hemningsløst som bare de delte.

Mulig det var alle kjærtegnene Even drysset over han da de stod i dusjen etterpå? Eller hvor skjønn og usannsynlig hot han var da han forsøkte å holde fokus på frokosten? Alt mens Isak skjøv til side den idiotiske togaen han hadde laget av håndkleet sitt og forsynte seg av pikken hans i stedet. Hvor digg var han ikke da han prøvde å holde maska og være streng, eller da ordene stokket seg og asjetter, bord og stoler fløy sidelengs gjennom rommet. Isak lukket øynene og gjenkalte nytelsen ved å bli lagt på senga, holdt ned og tatt i akkurat sånn. Bestemt og kjærlig på en og samme tid. Bare Even fikk lov til å gjøre det med ham. Fikk lov til å se hele spekteret av Isaks følelser. Det hadde ikke bare med kropp eller lyst eller pikk å gjøre. Det var noe mer.

Det var for eksempel det faktum at Even hadde funnet Frikk til ham. Hvor skulle Isak begynne med Frikk? Hva skulle han si til at Even hadde øst av kreativiteten sin, nysgjerrig undersøkt og brukt alle sanser for å finne ut hva som ville gjøre Isak glad? Sydd sammen hele pakka. Med gutta, gården og grillingen i skogen? Even hadde satt seg fore å gi han en dag som ikke lignet noen annen. Hadde hvisket det i øret hans mens de satt tett sammen på tømmerstokken. Sendt ilinger gjennom han med den rørende omtanken sin. Isak var ikke vant til sånt. Hadde aldri hatt noen som passet på han og tenkte på han på den måten. Et år med Even, og fremdeles fikk sånt som dette Isaks hjerte til å hoppe ut av sitt gode skinn. Isak følte seg som en konge.

Mulig at ikke Even ble særlig lenge borte, men for Isak var det som timer. Da han hørte lyden av døra deres som ble åpnet igjen, kjente han seg nesten litt irritert. Kåt, utilfreds, frustrert over ventetiden  Men irritasjonen rant av ham så fort han så Even komme strykende nedover trappene. Han hadde tatt av seg yttertøyet og så fullstendig smashing ut. Selv med vaskekurven under armen. Bustete på håret, rødflammet i kinnene og med et målbevisst, altoppslukende blikk på Isak. Bevegelsene var ivrig hektiske. Han var andpusten. Slikket seg begjærlig om munnen da han stoppet opp foran Isak. Mønstret han opp og ned med blikket og ga fra seg et fornøyd stønn. Den ledige hånden strakte han ut for at Isak skulle ta den. Brukte den til å dra Isak etter seg mot kjellerdøra. Isaks forventninger gikk i taket. Igjen.

Det var så vidt de hadde åndsnærværelse nok til å lukke døra bak seg. Det skjedde med et spark bakover og et litt for hardt smell som de var fullt klar over at gjallet i hele oppgangen. Så fort de trådte over terskelen, var Even på han igjen. Satt ned vaskekurven der den landa, og dro han hardt inntil seg i en knusende klem. Eller - det startet som en klem, men som utviklet seg ganske kjapt til en kroppslig rytme de to imellom. Isak ble kysset med lepper, tunge og tenner. Even bet ham i underleppa og slikket der han hadde bitt som for å pleie det. Beveget tunga nedover kjeven hans men Isak utstøtte et henført hvin. Flyttet seg mot halsen og opp mot øret. Slikket brede striper mellom kjeven og øreflippen hans som han kjente helt ned i tærne.  Det var desperat og planløst og usigelig deilig. Isak elsket det!

Vaskekjelleren var et avlangt rom i transitt mellom trappegangen og kjellerbodene. Luktene der nede var en underlig blanding av ren bomull og rå kjellerlukt. Lyset som pleide å stå inn av kjellervinduene oppe på veggen, var i ferd med å forsvinne allerede. Men lys var overflødig for Isak og Even. Alt fokus var å å sanse hverandre med hender, munn og kropp. Det var helt stille der nede, bortsett fra deres egne stakkato åndedrett. Jakka til isak hadde for lengst deiset i gulvet og lå i en haug ved føttene hans. De hadde vært her før. Flere ganger i sommer. Da hele oppgangen var ferietom og sjansen for å bli oppdaget var minimal. Folk gikk ut og inn gjennom her regelmessig, men hvem brukte vel lørdagskvelden til å rydde i kjelleren? Det var noe besnærende i tanken på at noen kunne komme, selv om ingen av dem var spesielt ekshibisjonistiske. Ja, de kunne kanskje leke med en idé her eller en tanke der, men de hadde ikke noe behov for å teste det ut i større grad enn her nede i kjelleren.

“Du lukter så godt,” hvisket Even i øret hans. “Helt Isak og litt skog. Jeg digger det.” Isak brummet til svar. Dro hodet hans inn mot halsgropen sin, bare for å få ham nærmere. Klærne deres var i veien. Isak presset seg mot Even alt han kunne mens hendene fór over kroppen til kjæresten. Røsket litt i t-skjorta, trakk i det grove buksestoffet. Isak ville føle så mye Even han bare kunne mot sin egen kropp. Begynte å heise opp t-skjorta til Even på jakt etter naken hud. Ombestemte seg og førte hendene ned forbi bukselinningen isteden.  Fant veien innenfor bokseren hans også. Der huden var myk og varm mot de kalde fingrene hans og musklene rykket til av den kalde berøringen. Isak forsynte seg med et godt tak rundt rumpeballene til Even som trakk seg sammen da han fikk de kalde hendene på seg. Even stønnet høyt når han gjorde det og fikk Isak til å smile i nesten barnlig fryd.

De var bryst mot bryst, hofte mot hofte. Isak overlot alt ansvar for å stå på bena til Even. Lente seg mot han til han ikke lenger visste hvor balansepunktet lå eller om det fantes noe balansepunkt. Behøvde det ikke. Løftet et ben og la det rundt Even som tok ham imot. La en hånd rundt låret hans for å holde ham oppe, mens Isak brukte det til å trekke Even til seg. Frydet seg over følelsen. Nøt hvordan han kunne gni den stinne pikken sin hardere mot Evens. Hvordan det kjentes usigelig godt, også med de grove fibrene fra buksene deres mellom dem. Isak kjente desperasjon krype oppover ryggraden. Hvordan det fyrte av nervene hans igjen og igjen å se Even inn de omtåkete, bunnløse øynene mens de stod sånn. Øyelokkene hans gled igjen og han lagde små, ivrige klynk. Nøt hvordan lysten spredte seg gradvis i hele kroppen. Litt mer for hver gang han støtte mot Even som svarte og gryntet tilfreds tilbake.

Var det ikke noe de hadde glemt nå? Et eller annet sted i beruselsen, kom de på at de egentlig skulle sette i gang en maskin med tøy. Isak ante ikke hvem av dem som kom på det, men resultatet var særdeles lite tilfredsstillende.

Even slapp taket i han med et angrende, utålmodig hvin. Satte beinet hans forsiktig ned på gulvet igjen mens han samlet Isaks hender og dyttet dem litt fra seg. Så seg om etter vaskekurven, fant den og gikk bestemt mot vaskemaskinen. Isak fulgte etter og lekte hele tiden med en hånd på ryggen til Even. Ute av stand til helt å slippe taket mens kjæresten la klær i vaskemaskinen. Utålmodigheten herjet nok en gang.

Han fikk en idé og sparket av seg skoene. Klatret opp på vaskemaskinen med et lite hopp som gjorde at Even skvatt til. Kikket måpende opp på hvordan Isak satt seg godt til rette med lårene godt spredt og bena dinglende på hver side av den åpne døra. På hver side av Even. Han lente seg bakover, støttet seg på hendene og skjøv hoftene godt fram. Gjorde det veldig synlig hva slags tanker han hadde i hodet.

Planen var å lokke Even opp til seg. Kysse han igjen og presse seg mot han. Trygle og be om hendene hans på seg. Kanskje munnen hans. Helst munnen, faktisk.. Hvor deilig var ikke det! Kjenne seg omsluttet av Evens varme, våte tunge. Få den til å jobbe for han.. Med han..

Det hadde vært en riktig fin plan. Gjennomførbar, fristende, digg! Hadde det ikke vært for at kjellerdøra slo opp med et smell.

Noen hadde tydeligvis forventet at den skulle være hard og tung å skyve opp, men det var den altså ikke. Nå fløy den opp med stor fart. Det var blitt så mørkt i rommet at lyset slo inn der da døra åpnet seg. En silhouette kom til syne i åpningen, og en ung, litt keitete gutt stirret bort på dem. Isak fór sammen. Krøllet bena opp på vaskemaskinen og la armene rundt dem. Even skvatt til han også. Stoppet midt i bevegelsen.

“Eh… Unnskyld?” Stemmen brakk og skingret usikkert i alle retninger. Fyren var nok 3-4 år yngre enn Isak. Ungdomsskolepreg over både stemme og fakter. Så utilpass. Det hjalp heller ikke at han sannsynligvis var gammel nok til å skjønne hva han hadde avbrutt. Hvis han hadde sett noe, da. Isak var ikke sikker.  “Bor dere her?”

“Her i kjelleren? Nei!” Isak syntes ikke noe om avbrytelsen. Hadde ikke lyst til å være grei. Gutten ga fra seg en nervøs latter.

“Nei.. Jeg mente ikke her nede da.. I blokka, liksom?”

“Ja? Hvordan det? Du bor ikke her, eller?”Isak klarte ikke legge bånd på seg.

“Jeg.. Bestemoren min bor her.” Han snakket fort. Som om han hadde tatt sats og våget seg. “Hun trenger litt hjelp. Jeg lovet å hente noen esker med adventspynt siden jeg er her nå i helgen. Fra boden? Er de inn der?” Han pekte tafatt mot døra i den andre enden av rommet.

Even hadde fått summet seg litt i mellomtiden. Satt i gang maskinen. Nå reiste han seg opp og lente seg inn mot Isak, men snudde hodet mot den stakkars, ulykksalige gutten. Heldigvis klarte han å holde en vennligere tone.

“Jepp. De er inn der. Skal du ha mange esker?” Gutten nikket. “Blir litt fram og tilbake, da kanskje? I så fall kan du sette opp dørene mens du bærer. Bare husk å låse skikkelig etter deg. Vi var ferdige her, så du skal få jobbe i fred.” Takk og lov at han ikke tilbød seg å hjelpe til i tillegg, tenkte Isak. Det ville vært typisk.

Men Even virket ikke det minste interessert i å hjelpe noen andre enn Isak akkurat da. Han ga Isak hånda og hjalp han ned fra vaskemaskina. Hele tiden så nære at Isak kjente varmen fra kroppen hans, pusten hans i nakken. De plukket opp jakke og sko. Even tok godt tak rundt vaskekurven og holdt den foran seg. Dultet borti Isak og skubbet han ut og i trappegangen igjen med påtagelig intensitet. Hele tiden med en hånd på ryggen hans, men uomtvistelig fokusert på å få med seg Isak opp.

Isak var mutt og litt slukøret. Brummet misfornøyd og utålmodig der de slepte seg opp de endeløse trappetrinnene. Rett utenfor døra deres, stoppet Even han. Satt fra seg vaskekurven igjen og tok tak rundt livet hans. Trakk han til seg. Kysset han. Ikke hett og febrilsk, men sakte og demonstrativt. La pannen mot Isak sin, og smilte litt til han.

“Ble du skuffa, nå?” Isak fikk ikke fram et ord, men nikket stille. Et stort glis spredte seg i hele ansiktet til Even. Han strøk Isak kjærlig over håret. “Ikke vær det, ok?”

“Hvorfor ikke?”, spurte Isak skeptisk.

“Fordi.. Dette her egentlig bare var et innfall. Nå blir det heller sånn som jeg hadde tenkt!” Even la munnen tett inntil øret hans. Snakket så lavt at det nesten var hvisking. “Planene mine hadde nemlig gått fullstendig i vasken hvis vi hadde fått fortsette der nede. Du er faen meg distraherende, ass!”

“Åh..?” Isaks sitrende forventning var tilbake igjen. Han slikket seg om munnen og kjente at han kunne smile igjen. Satte øynene i Even. “Hva skal vi?”

“Vi skal gå inn. Du skal ta deg en dusj, mens jeg fikser et par ting.” Even bøyde seg fram og kysset han igjen. Med masse sult og lidenskap denne gangen. Lukket øynene og utstøtte et svakt stønn før han fant ordene igjen.

«Jeg joiner deg så fort jeg er ferdig. Og da har jeg skikkelig lyst til å kysse deg over hele kroppen. Smake på deg, Kjenne hvordan du kjennes etter lang tur i skogen. Og ja, jeg mener virkelig over alt!” Han sa det åndeløst, begjærlig. Gned haken sin mot Isaks kinn. Munnen litt åpen. “Håper jeg kan få deg til å glemme tid og sted. Suge deg til du kommer. Knulle deg hvis du vil. Så mange ganger du vil! For nå er det faen meg min tur til å vise deg hvor smashing og uimotståelig og jævlig digg du er. Hvor sinnsykt heldig jeg er som har deg!»


	5. Dårlige manerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even er utrolig lett å distrahere. Særlig hvis man er Isak, naken og har sansen for greier i og utenfor dusjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethystus - dette kapittelet er til deg! Takk for godt samarbeid. Skal kjappe meg til Polen nå <3
> 
> Tusen takk til Liljesmoothie for kjapp, utmerket beta-jobb, og for at du ga meg den lille troen jeg trengte på at jeg kunne våge å publisere dette!  
> Digger deg <3
> 
> Har satt opp ratingen på denne. Både på grunn av dette kapittelet og et par detaljer som kommer i senere kapitler. Vet at skandinaver ikke er lettskremte, men tror jeg tar en E for laget her allikevel!
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Isak stod der og lot seg kjærtegne av vannstrålene. Nøt både varmen og hvordan vannet flommet over han med lukkede øyne. Even stirret henført. Ble stående i åpningen til dusjkabinettet. Helt hypnotisert av hvordan de varme, myke strålene sildret nedover kroppen hans. Flommet over det nydelige, avslappede ansiktet i strømmer. Danset over nesa, kinnbena og myke leppene. En invitasjon til Even om å strekke seg fram og gjøre det samme. Men han ventet. Ville se litt mer. Kjenne hvordan det kilte magen og vekket hele kroppen hans til liv å se Isaks i all sin nakenhet.

Vannet strøk videre nedover halsen og nakken. Snirklet seg over brystkassa, hvor det delte seg rundt knoppede, harde brystvorter og kom sammen igjen i små virvler. Lekte mellom den myke huden og spillet fra musklene som omsluttet solar plexus. Drev videre og la seg i strømmer rundt navlen. Even svelget tungt, hørbart. Betraktet henført hvordan vannet sildret ned over Isaks lår. Kjærtegnet utsiden og innsiden av dem. Formet ørsmå dråper i de korte, strie hårene der.

Isak spredte bena litt. Visste han ble iakttatt og så ut som han likte det. Even lekte med tunga over sine egene lepper. Sakte, lidenskapelig. Bet seg forsiktig i underleppa. Hjertet hamret intenst og energisk i brystet hans. Kroppen til Isak var kjent terreng, men Even kunne ikke se seg mett på ham. På tross av alle gangene de hadde utforsket, tent, nytt hverandre, fantes det uendelig mye Even ville oppleve og gjennoppleve med Isak. Kroppen hans var et enigma som aldri gikk tomt. En deilig labyring som kunne vandres gang på gang på nye måter. I dag håpet han å få saumfare Isak igjen. Even hadde sett seg ut hva han ville gi Isak aller mest, og ønsket ikke noe mer enn at Isak skulle nyte det. Ville ha, klemme, presse seg inntil og smake på alt han så. På hele Isak.

Pikken hans var hard, forlokkende og spent som en buestreng der den pekte nesten rett opp. Rykket utålmodig til et par ganger, uten at han rørte ved den. De knoppede, lysebrune brystvortene og den rødflammede brystkassa etterlot ingen tvil om hva Isak ønsket seg. Hva han ville ha. Even tok skrittet inn til ham. Stilte seg så de var lår mot lår, bryst mot bryst. Han presset seg mot ham og følte seg fram over den våte kroppen. Lot hendene gli over brystkassa før armene omsluttet han. Brukte fingrene til å føle seg fram over kjeven hans. Videre mot munnen og de litt åpne leppene som raskt omsluttet pekefinger og langfinger. Sugde dem inn med et skjelmsk smil.

”Herregud, Isak.” Even hørte at stemmen hans var uslepen og mørk. Litt hes mot øret til kjæresten. ”Du er så jævlig hot! Akkurat sånn. Akkurat nå.”

Isak ga slipp på fingrene og hvilte hodet på skulderen hans. Smattet fornøyd og lagde små, korte klynk. Fór over halsen og nakken til Even med åpen munn. Full av deilig, uforstilt lyst. Even trakk han mot seg. Tok tak i dusjsåpen og klemte ut litt i hånda. Begynte å gni inn hele kroppen til Isak. Masserte lett og lot Isak presse seg mot hendene hans. Isaks hud under fingrene var noe av det beste Even visste, og såpen gjorde alt mykt og glanset. Følelsen av Isak som smeltet mellom hendene hans og ga seg over, gjorde Even helt mo i knærne. Det var så vidt han husket å såpe inn seg selv. Even kjente at han smeltet litt han også. Ble ivrig etter mer. Gned pikken sin mot Isaks hofte og slapp ut en sukkende lyd.  

Så snudde han Isak rundt. Hentet mer såpe i hendene sine og smøg dem nedover ryggen til kjæresten. Brukte såpa til å la hendene gli over de deilige, stramme rumpeballene. Lot langfinger og pekefinger vandre forsiktig ned i kløfta og inn i rumpesprekken hvor de gled opp og ned flere ganger. Kjente hvor glatt det ble med såpa.Forsiktig gned han tuppen av pekefingeren mot den myke, rynkete huden rundt rumpehullet før han presset lett. Ikke så hardt at fingeren brøt gjennom, men nok til å skape et merkbart rykk i hele Isak. Dra et dypt, desperat stønn ut av han. En lyd som påvirket Even mer enn han var forberedt på. Fikk han til å svare Isak med kåte, rungende lyder av velvære, mens pikken dirret av lyst mellom bena hans.

Febrilsk fumlet han etter dusjhodet. Det måtte skje noe mer. Nå.

Even var så overveldende kåt at han nesten mistet tålmodigheten. Han hadde brukt halve dagen på å drømme seg bort i tanker om Isak naken. Endelig hadde han ham hos seg. Lysten herjet i hele kroppen mens han spylte vekk såpa. Først fra Isak, så seg selv. Det var så vidt han var i stand til å henge på plass dusjhodet etterpå.

Even senket seg ned på knærne. Fanget blikket til Isak og holdt det. Han kikket mørkt og begjærlig ned på ham mens Even smøg hånda mellom ettergivende lår. Kjente på Isak opp og ned. Erstattet hender og fingre med tunge og dro tungespissen oppover i små sirkler. Kretset stadig nærmere målet. Presset et mykt kyss helt øverst der hvor lysken møtte pungen, mens Isak laget en utålmodig lyd. Vred seg mykt. Ville ha munnen hans på pikken sin. Gjorde ingen hemmelighet av det. Even hadde ikke noe problem med å forstå de direkte hentydningene. Vanskene bestod heller i å holde seg selv i sjakk. Porsjonere ut all den uimotståelige lysten han kjente. Hodet hans løp milevis foran han og i et scenario knullet han Isak oppetter dusjveggen der og da.

Pikken til Isak vippet stram og hard rett foran øynene på Even, mens ballene hang tunge og våte mellom bena hans. Even tok dem i hånda, og masserte dem med forsiktige fingre. Frem og tilbake, opp og ned over den myke huden der. Dro håndflaten sin på oversiden mens han sakte beveget tunga og leppene over pikkhodet. Kysset det. Først lett, så dypere. Pikken gled dypere inn i munnhulen hans. Tunga lå godt til rette på undersiden. Even beveget den forsiktig mens han sugde pikken inn mellom leppene. Lot den gli ut og inn. Først sakte, så raskere. Masserte den med tunga, sugde den med uthulede kinn.

En hånd grep et fast tak i håret hans. Even forventet å bli holdt fast. Forventet at Isak skulle støte hardere mot han, knulle munnen hans. Ble oppildnet av tanken, men det skjedde ikke. Isteden ble hodet hans dratt bakover, og Isak trakk seg helt ut av munnen hans. Even kikket overrasket opp på en lost, overveldet Isak.

“Ikke sånn,” sa Isak med ru, skjelvende stemme. “Jeg vil.. Jeg må ha mer… Vil kjenne kuken din i munnen mens jeg kommer. Kjenne at den vokser mellom leppene mine mens du tar meg imot. Mens jeg spruter i munnen din. Slikke deg akkurat der du synes er aller best.. Smake deg. Kjenne at du digger det også.” Ordene kom fort og intenst i en flom. Som han hadde tatt sats for å få sagt alt sammen.

Even var så omtåket og overtent at han hørte blodet bruse i ørene og stønnet høyt av ordene. Så kåt at det gjorde vondt. Kikket overveldet på Isak. Han hadde tenkt å beholde kontrollen. Tenkt å hale ut dette, men skjønte at det ikke kom til å la seg gjøre. Skjønte at de trengte å komme nå. Med en gang! Drit i at det var litt spontant og utenfor og ekstra. De kunne vel gjøre begge deler? Det funka! De hadde gjort det før.

“Vi kan gjøre det,” sa han derfor nesten åndeløst mens han kikket inn i det mørkegrønne, bedende blikket til Isak. Klatret oppover kroppen hans igjen ved hjelp av hendene sine på ham. Tok Isaks hånd og ledet ham ut av dusjen og grep fatt i nærmeste håndkle. Dro det kjapt over først Isak, så seg selv. Kunne ikke egentlig være brydd med å gjøre særlig mer. En utålmodig Isak dro i hånden hans. Heller ikke nevnelig brydd med frottering akkurat der og da. Heldigvis, for alt som stod i hodet på Even var å få mer av Isak. Gi mer til Isak.

Lufta utenfor badet var tørr og kjølig mot oppvarmet, fuktig hud. Even så at armene til Isak nuppet seg, og kjente hårene reise seg i sin egen nakke. De dukket hastig ned i senga med omstendelige bevegelser. Tett omslynget, i hverandres armer, virket temperaturen fort mye bedre. Isak klamret seg til ham som en varmesøkende missil. Kroet seg inntil ham og kysset leppene hans grådig og utålmodig før han ålte seg rundt på madrassen. Even tok hintet og møtte ham på halvveien. Trengte pikken hans i munnen igjen. Føle, kjenne, smake alt.

Munnen til Even fant navlen til Isak og slikket seg nedover langs de strie, mørke hårene der. Isak spredte lårene sine. Gjorde plass til han. Even fant fram til pikken hans på nytt og spente hele kroppen i konsentrasjon mens han lot tunga gli oppover den. Sirklet rolig rundt den. Rugget litt på hele hodet i takt med de duvende bevegelsene pikken gjorde når Even berørte den. Hånda hans var på pungen igjen. Rullet ballene mellom fingrene, masserte lett. Smatt fingrene bakover og opp langs den begynnende kløfta der. Fant veien til åpningen, der han presset forsiktig og gned fingertuppene langs randen. Isak tok imot oppmerksomheten med fornøyde murrelyder.

Med opprømt forventning registrerte Even at Isak hadde funnet fram til ham også. Merket på de store, grådige bevegelsene at tålmodigheten nærmet seg slutten. Pikken hans var raskt omsluttet av en deilig, våt varme mens Isak stønnet rundt han. Slikket og sugde til han fikk Even til å ule høyt og miste konsentrasjonen et øyeblikk. Fortsatte med enda mer intensitet mens Even skalv mot munnen hans.

Han hadde mistet kontroll over bevegelsene og over lydene han lagde. Stønnet, peste. Munnen var fylt opp av Isak. Allikevel ropte han ut uforståelige erklæringer. Skapte vibrasjoner som fikk Isak til å støte uhemmet og voldsomt inn i han. Ute av stand til å stagge seg selv. Even sugde Isak med alt han hadde av følelser og desperasjon. Kjente hvordan pikken hans rykket til og nøt det. Svevde selv farlig nær kanten og ville ikke annet enn å dra med seg Isak over.

Isak prøvde å advare ham med en halvkvalt lyd og fingre som krøllet seg ukontrollert om lårene hans. Men Even hadde ikke lyst til å la seg ikke advare. Han skulle nyte hvert sekund av Isaks omtåkede ild. Hadde ingen planer om å trekke seg unna. Isteden intensiverte han hvordan hånda kilte langs rumpesprekken og fram mot pungen. Tok Isak om mulig dypere. Ville kjenne hver rykning og hver dråpe Isak hadde å gi han. Kjente hvordan Isak pumpet sæd nedover halsen hans. Sprutet i munnen hans mens rumpa trakk seg sammen og åpningen hans pulserte heftig under fingrene til Even. Hvordan han mistet koordineringsevnen fullstendig. Lot pikken til Even gli viljeløst ut av munnen mens Even fortsatte å suge ham til han trakk seg skjelvende ut med høylytte, stemte sukk.

Even hadde mistet oversikten over hvilke hender som var hvor, men noens hender var på pikken hans. Han presset seg mot dem. Higet etter dem. Visste ikke bedre. Det var ikke plass til tanker i hodet hans. De lå igjen et eller annet sted mellom vaskekjelleren og dusjen.  Han nøt hvordan Isak andpustent  lirte av seg betroelser. Fortalte hvor digg det var, hvor kåt han hadde vært hele dagen og hvor fantastisk deilig Even alltid smakte, luktet, kjentes. Han nøt berøring, lukt, smaken av Isak på tunga. Klarte ikke lenger å si hva som var hva.

Orgasmen skylte hardt over han. Føltes som en bølge som smalt ut det siste han hadde igjen av pust. Fyrverkeri gikk sprakende av i hodet og mellom bena samtidig. Han kjente utløsningen pulsere ut av han. Det hvitnet for Even. Langt borte hørte han Isak brumme og kny. Kjente hvordan han knuget seg til ham. Et nytt kraftig rykk i pikken jaget den siste resten av forstand over alle hauger. Sendte ham under, over og rundt på en gang. Alle sanser i helspenn, men ingen av dem virket.

Da han kom til overflaten igjen, kjente han at Isak fremdeles strøk en myk hånd på låret hans. Even gispet og trakk seg unna før det ble for mye. Strammet og slakket musklene som for å sjekke om de fremdeles fungerte. Ansiktet hans hadde boret seg ned i dyna, og det kjentes som et enormt tiltak å åpne øynene. Han måtte bli liggende litt før han orket å løfte hodet og kikke på Isak.  

Kjæresten lå stille han også. Avslappet, men forsiktig ristende av en smittende, hjertelig latter. Først lydløst, så med små muntre hikst. Synet som møtte Even, forferdet han først en smule. Gjorde han litt flau over hvor lost han hadde tillatt seg å være. Men Isak virket ikke irritert i det hele tatt. Bare lo og slikket seg om munnen. Rørte litt med fingrene i de hvite slyngene som fløt sammen over nesa, kinnet og haka hans.

“Eh...”, Even gapte et par ganger. Fremdeles stort sett uten munn og mæle. Isaks trillende latter ga seg ikke. Han strakte seg etter papir og fant dorullen som alltid stod der. Rev av noen ark og rakte dem til Even før han la seg ned ved siden av han. Ansiktet vendt mot Evens. Forventet handling.

“Det går fint!” Han kunne ikke slutte å fnise, tydeligvis. “Utrolig dårlige manerer, da! Men det går faktisk mer enn fin! Helt utmerket!”

Even måtte flire litt han også. Det krevde heldigvis minimalt å løfte hendene for og tørke Isak forsiktig, og godt var det. Han følte seg helt overgitt. Bortenfor seg selv. Klappet varsomt med papiret over ansiktethans, og strøk han på kinnet når han var ferdig. Startet et nesekyss som endte i et mykt kyss på munnen. Det strålende tilfredse smilet til Isak lot seg ikke tørke bort. Han prøvde ikke heller. Det var for han. Bare for han.

“Er du med meg?”, spurte Isak og kroet seg nærmere Even som hadde lukket øynene igjen.

“Hm.. Kanskje.. Jeg tror det.” Når han først fant stemmen sin, gikk det ikke så verst å forme ord allikevel. “Hadde egentlig helt andre planer, jeg da..”

“Å?” Isak reiste seg opp på albuene. Støttet seg på brystkassen hans og kikket interessert ned på han. “Hva da? Kan vi gjøre det etterpå?” Even strakte seg litt. La armene rundt den ukuelige kjæresten sin og trakk han ned til seg igjen. Akkurat nå kjentes det i bunn og grunn ganske så umulig å gjøre noe som helst annet enn å ligge her og klemme Isak inntil seg. Men Even visste at den følelsen kom til å gå fort over. Særlig med Isak så nære.

“Sove litt først kanskje?” foreslo han. “En liten powernap?”

“Synes jeg vi skal!” Isak krøllet seg inntil han. Boret hodet inn i armkroken hans. “Så kan jo du gjøre opp for de dårlige soveromsmanerene dine etterpå!”


	6. Velkommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak er fan av vitenskap og Even liker store gester.  
> Det er fest i kollektivet og sjansen byr seg for å kombinere de to. Sånn mer eller mindre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Amethystus som nok en gang har stilt opp med god og nyttig betahjelp og moralsk støtte <3 (Som vanlig er jeg usikker på om det er bra nok osv.. Er visst bare sånn jeg er.)  
> Smut er alltid skummelt å poste. Skal så lite til før de blir en nyanse feil. For lite eller for mye. Da er det godt å ha noen å konferere med.
> 
> Kapitlene i denne fic'en ser ut til å vokse meg litt over holdet. Blir lange som uår alle sammen. Eller ihvertfall mye mer enn jeg hadde tenkt. Må derfor advare om at det kan ta meg litt tid å få ut siste kapittel, selv om 3500 ord allerede er skrevet på det! Håper dere henger med fremdeles, selv om vi nå er langt inn i desember <3

* * *

“Men.. Hallo? Var det ikke jeg som skulle få mer pikk?” Isak forsøkte å se snurt ut, men det nytta dårlig når han lo så han ristet. Even elsket denne siden ved ham. Også. Elsket at han viste så tydelig hva han ville! Det gjorde noe med dem. Hva de var.  Bekreftet, styrket, forsterket.

Even reiste seg opp i senga og satt seg over skrevs på ham. Isak prøvde å gni seg mot ham. Møtte ham med viltre hoftebevegelser, men det var bare sånn halvveis alvorlig ment. Den  powernapen hadde vart alt for lenge, for de hadde falt helt i staver der i senga og ligget bevisstløst tvinnet i hverandre de siste par timene.

Det var høylytt, insisterende ringing fra Isaks telefon som brakte dem tilbake til virkeligheten. Eskilds lett fornærmede stemme minnet dem på at det var fest og de hadde å innfinne seg for en halvtime siden. Ikke planen i det hele tatt! Eller det var jo egentlig planen. Var bare at den ikke fristet så veldig mer.

Nå var Even stuck med den sisyfosoppgaven det var å få Isak opp av senga og ut i den kalde novemberkvelden. Derfor tok han tak i begge armene hans og holdt han fast i et forsøk på å være streng.. Lente seg inn mot ham og ble slikket på nesa. Brummet litt bryskt, og oppnådde motsatt resultat av hva han hadde tenkt. I alle fall etter Isaks ansiktsuttrykk å bedømme.

“Du vet det, Isak, at hadde det vært opp til meg, kunne du fått så mye pikk du bare vil!” Isak lyste opp og Even kunne ikke motstå å gi han et nesekyss. Pluss et i munnviken og et langs haka og… Så skjerpet han seg. “Men du skjønner vel at det er ganske viktig for meg å holde meg inne med Eskild? Han kommer til å bli drit lei seg hvis vi avlyser, og det kan vi ikke ha noe av!”

Sannheten var at Even hadde spesifikke planer med å dra til kollektivet akkurat i dag. Planer som han hadde involvert Eskild i selv om han akkurat nå skulle ønske han aldri hadde gjort det.

“Nei, drit i Eskild, da!” Isak ristet grettent på hodet. Så søt at det nesten gjorde fysisk vondt å la være å påpeke det. “Han har da andre gjester han kan leke med?”

“Ja, men..” Even forsøkte å slutte og flire. “Du vet - jeg må holde ham varm. En vakker dag må jeg sikkert gå til ham for å be om din hånd. Vil nødig at han skal være så oppgitt over meg at han låser deg i et tårn og setter en ildsprutende drage foran!”

“Du mener lukker meg inne på rommet til Linn? Med henne gneldrende utenfor fordi hun ikke får rommet sitt?”

“Ja, noe sånt! Ville vært en tragedie.”

“Du vet at jeg er 18, sant?”

“Jepp!”

“Og allikevel har du tenkt å be om min hånd?” Isak så litt sjokkert ut, men smilet fortalte Even at han egentlig moret seg kostelig.

“Klart jeg har! Du er jo perfekt! Kjekk, søt, smart, en lysende karrière foran deg og vil bare ha pikk hele tida. What’s not to like?” Even satte hendene i sidene og kilte han. Han digget hvordan Isak var akkurat passe kilen. Lo og vred seg hver gang, men det gikk over etter litt. “Du vet - hvis vi gifter oss litt kjapt, kanskje vi kan rekke å feire diamantbryllup før vi dør? Det må jo være det ultimate målet i livet!”

“Ja, ok! Upåklagelig logikk. Skjønner jo da at vi må dra. Nå med en gang.” Isak himlet med øynene. “Men nå må du se å få litt fart på deg, ass. Slutte å sitte der og gjøre deg deilig!” Han ristet oppgitt på hodet, klapset Even hardt på låret og dyttet han resolutt til side.

_________________________________________________________________

 

Festen var i full sving da Isak og Even en halvtime senere smøg seg gjennom den halvåpne inngangsdøra. Den lille gangen avslørte musikk, lyder av partyglade mennesker og en søtlig lukt som alltid var til stede i kollektivet. Minnet Even om den tiden Isak bodde der og han tilbrakte hver ledige stund her sammen med ham. Gode minner i alle farger og former.

I kveld var Evens oppmerksomhet først og fremst rettet mot minnet om samme kveld for ett år siden. Da han hadde gått opp disse trappene med hjertebank dundrende i ørene. Alene, usikker på hva som ventet ham her oppe.

I dag gikk de sammen. Hånd i hånd. Kanskje takket være at han hadde våget seg hit for ett år siden. Blant annet. Det var ingen usikkerhet som fikk hjertet hans til å slå hardere denne gangen. Bare spent forventning. En glede over å kunne dele denne dagen, kvelden og alle vennene deres med Isak.  

«Ett år siden.. Vi måtte liksom hit i dag.» Han smilte og rusket Isak fjærlett i håret. Han trakk Isak inntil seg rett innenfor døra. Ville ha et øyeblikk med han før de sluttet seg til resten av gjengen. Isak kikket opp på ham med bunnløse, uutgrunnelige øyne. Litt spørrende, halvveis smilende og hundre prosent oppriktig. Even pustet skarpt inn, bare av blikket. Håpet og visste innerst inne at Isak så den samme oppriktigheten øynene hans. Hvor stort det var for ham å stå sånn sammen et år senere. Evens inderlige ønske om å være Isak sin. I uendelig tid.

Even var fremdeles forundret over at han hadde hatt mot til å trosse usikkerheten og bare la det stå til. Løpt alt bena kunne bære han. Løpt for å møte det mennesket han var overbevist om at var hans person. Bortsett fra at han ikke ante hvordan han ville bli tatt imot. Kanskje var det behov heller enn mot som drev han den kvelden. Even var evig takknemlig for hvordan Isak valgte å omfavne ham. Tok han inntil seg og slo en stor strek over alle skrekkscenariene. En strek i krigstyper som skrek at Even burde kommet før, burde skjønt hvor viktig det var, burde våge å ta alt som ble satt framfor han.

\--------------------------------------------

_Det fantes ikke noe elegant over sammenstøtet deres den kvelden. Eleganse var ikke nødvendig. Kom aldri til å bli relevant. All lengselen som hadde flyttet inn i brystet til Even og bodd der siden første gang han så Isak, fikk endelig svar. Et savn som hadde vokst seg så stort at det fylte hele kroppen ble møtt og parert. Hilst velkommen med tørst som kjentes like sterk som hans egen. Savn, sug, iver, håp. Hele smæla, klarte Isak å uttrykke i hver eneste bevegelse, hvert eneste åndedrag. Gjorde det klart for Even at det ikke var noe å tvile på. De var to mennesker som ingen av dem visste helt hva de drev med. De var et kaos av kavende kroppsdeler. De var viljeløse brikker som lot seg avkle og presset seg tett mot hverandre._

_De burde kanskje vært nervøse begge to, men det var ikke rom for nervøsitet eller forlegenhet i det overveldende  sammenstøtet deres. Alle nervene til Even slo gnister av full styrke. Å være så nær Isak fikk det til å svimle for han. Isak møtte alt han ga og var med heftig, henrykt hastverk. Selv hørte han sin egen hektiske hjerterytme dundre i ørene. Opprømt, utålmodig og knapt i stand til å forstå at dette virkelig hendte._

_En  gryende kjerne av lykke hadde satt seg fast i hjertet hans. Dukket opp det øyeblikket Isak omfavnet ham der i døra. Den bredte seg over hele kroppen og sivet ut som små bølger av latter som han verken kunne eller ville stoppe. Han lette seg fram med munnen og fant Isaks ivrige lepper i et intenst, slurvete kyss._

_Hendene til Isak vandret nysgjerrig over hele han. Even nøt berøringen alt han kunne. Registrerte at en hånd var på rumpa hans. Koste og strøk før den ble liggende og hvile der. Den andre fór over ryggen hans. Strøk over ham både kjærlig og utålmodig på en gang. Selv utforsket han den nakne huden hans på akkurat samme måte. Kjente hvor myk og glatt den var under fingrene. Lot seg kjærtegne og sløste med å gi tilbake. Hele tiden på jakt etter mer._

_Uten at han egentlig helt var klar over hvordan det skjedde, var han nede på kne med Isaks innpakkede, harde pikk rett foran seg. Hendene hans strøk over baken og lårene på utsiden av boxeren. Ansiktet hans dvelte helt innpå den formidable bulen i det svarte, litt fuktige stoffet. Even tok sjansen på å dytte borti den med nesa. Fikk neseborene fulle av svimlende, fristende dufter. Det luktet Isak, bare mer, sterkere. Med en musk av mann og lyst._

_Isak laget noen helt vidunderlige små kny av velvære som sendte skjelvinger gjennom hele Even. Skjelvinger som samlet seg i skrittet og økte den deilige, kriblende kåtheten som allerede var der.  Han tok sjansen på mer. Strøk seg inntil den harde, spente pikken under stoffet med nese, kinn og lepper og fikk Isak til å murre fornøyd. Flytte hånden rundt nakken til Even. Forsiktig, med lette kilende bevegelser. Isak ville ha han til å se opp. Møte blikket hans. Kjærlig og opphissende på samme tid._

_Plutselig holdt det ikke for Even å bli stående sånn. Han kjente seg helt ør. Trengte noe å støtte seg mot. Ville utforske hele Isak. Dra på en oppdagelsesferd. Kjenne, lukte og smake alt. Derfor reiste han seg igjen og geleidet Isak ned på senga. Kikket ned på det vakreste mennesket han visste som lå der nesten naken og stirret helt åpent opp på ham. Even ble stående et øyeblikk i tafatt beundring før han kjente hvor kåt han selv var. Mer enn hva som kunne være forsvarlig å holde ut. Så han krøp opp i senga han også. La seg varsomt ned ved siden av Isak. Bøyde hodet sakte og forsiktig ned mot ansiktet hans for et kyss. Forsiktig, for ikke å lage riper i all spontaniteten._

_De kjærlige og samtidig konsentrerte blikkene Isak sendte han, fikk hjertet hans til å hoppe over noen slag og dunke i marsjtakt på samme tid. Isak måtte være den deiligste gutten i verden og nå hadde han sluppet Even inn. Gitt seg hen, tillatt Even å få mer. Å gi mer. Mer berøring, mer hender, mer munn! Isak fulgte ham med øynene for hver lille bevegelse. Søkte etter gjenklang i ansiktet hans. Så på han med så uforbeholden kjærlighet og beundring at Even følte han kunne lette fra senga når som helst._

_Han lot hendene leke over Isaks nakne brystkasse. Klemte lett på en knopp av en brystvorte. Noe som fikk et hektisk rødskjær til å danne seg over halsen og brystkassa. Fikk Isak til å klynke og trykke seg mot han. Bekreftende og helt uimotståelig eggende._

_Even ville alt på samme tid. Mistet evnen til gradvis, rolig eller kontrollert. Alt han ville var å føle og å utforske. Kile, klype, smake. Merket selv at han herjet når han famlet over Isaks nakne kropp. Dro utålmodig i bokseren hans og fikk Isak til selv å smyge den av seg._

_Så rettet Even all oppmerksomhet mot den beinharde pikken som duvet mot magen hans. Studerte den med sult og svelget hardt. Blåste lett på den og så den rykke til. Derfor lot han tungespissen smyge seg rundt og oppover langs skaftet. Smakte, slikket i seg de klare, perlende dråpene som allerede var på vandring nedover._

_Da han kikket opp på Isak var blikket hans så strålende tilfreds at det ga Even kuldegysninger og heteslag om hverandre. Han skilte lårene godt fra hverandre så Even skulle komme til før han kastet hodet bakover i nytelse. Munnen falt litt åpen og gispende små stønn gled ut av han med letthet._

_Even hadde aldri gjort dette før, men prøvde å tenke på hva han selv ville likt. Slikket flate, brede striper med hele tunga før han la leppene rundt penishodet og lot tunga svirre rundt og rundt tuppen. Nesten som å kline. Isak ropte ut noe uforståelig som allikevel føltes veldig sterkt. Den lykksalige nytelsen manifesterte seg i lyder mens Even jobbet seg dypere og dypere. Forsøkte å få munnen til å omslutte så mye som mulig av pikken. Hjalp til med hånda der han ikke strakk til._

_Isak hadde lagt en hånd på hodet hans. Ikke tvingenede, men forbløffende mildt. Strøk han over håret. Koste forsiktig. Midt i all tenningen, all lysten føltes det utrolig godt og grenseløst kjærlig. Gikk rett til hjertet på Even. Minnet det omtåkete sinnet hans om på at det var Isak som gjorde dette med han. Vakre, fullkomne Isak som øste av alt han hadde å gi, uten å bebreide, spørre eller konfrontere. Han tviholdt på den lille kontakten mens Even intensiverte innsatsen. Den andre hånda hans grep om en vilkårlig sengetøyflik og Even hørte pusten hans komme i kortpustede støt nå. I ferd med å miste kontrollen._

_Hoftene fulgte takten i små støtende bevegelser. Først sakte, så med jagende intensitet som gjorde det vanskelig for Even å holde pikken hans i munnen. Det gjorde heller ikke saken noe bedre at hans egen pikk hamret som besatt. Han hadde gnidd den mot Isaks ben, og nå begynte det å bli vanskelig å holde tilbake._

_Særlig da Isak brått holdt pusten og ble helt stille. Pungen trakk seg sammen under fingrene til Even mens kroppen stivnet i et kort øyeblikk. Stille før det gikk et skjelv gjennom hele ham og hele kroppen hans ristet, sitret. Han klynket i lange drag. Lukket øynene og trakk pusten skarpt inn i det han slapp seg helt løs. Kom skjelvende, desperat, ekstatisk._

_Even prøvde sitt beste for å svelge unna,  men klarte ikke helt å holde fokus. Slapp den rykkende pikken ut av munnen. Jobbe seg videre med hånda mens han stirret forhekset på hvordan hvite striper av lyst pulserte ut av Isak. Landet på magen hans._

_Det var en fantasi som gikk i oppfyllelse. Umulig å få nok av det ville, vidunderlige blikket, den åpne munnen og de kattelignende lydene som sivet ut av den. Det vakreste synet Even noen gang hadde sett._

_Even klarte ikke holde tilbake lenger. Kjente rykninger i kroppen og fortsatte å gni pikken mot Isak til forløsningen kom i bølger. Det flimret for øynene på ham. Han så lysglimt og pulserende farger. Hørte seg selv stønne. Små, korte stønn bare slapp ut av han. Brokne skjelvinger av nytelse. Helt til hele kroppen hans slappet av og han sank sammen  på madrassen. Med hodet tett inntil Isaks hofte, kikket han opp på Isak. Så at han smilte. Et salig, bekymringsløst smil som var gravert over hele ansiktet. Beviset på hva de akkurat hadde gjort var smurt utover magen og låret. Dette litt prøvende, klumsete og helt fantastiske som fylte Even med den sterkeste følelsen hadde følt noen sinne._

_De sovnet i hverandres armer. Even hadde tørket forsiktig av Isak som la seg godt til rette mot ham. Var den samme kosete gutten han hadde ligget så tett inntil bare uker i forveien. Spurte Even om det var godt. Strøk han over hår og kinn, og Even ga tilbake med samme mynt. Kjente på hvordan de hyllet hverandre inn i en trygg kokong. Utslitte av den følelsesmessige karusellen. Den som endelig øynet et håp om å stoppe og spinne._

_Senere den natta våknet Even at Isak lå og strøk han over magen og brystet. Utforsket med store, nysgjerrige øyne. Lot hendene vandre over han i mørket. Da han skjønte at Even var våken, dristet han seg til å la dem vandre videre. La igjen lette, dansende berøringer over hoftekammen før han strøk over lår og hofte med flat hånd. Klappet, koste._

_Even kjente seg litt uklar på detaljene. Selv var han fremdeles ganske omtåket og trøtt, men ble kåt av Isaks undrende oppdagertrang. Søkte mot Isaks tunge som smakte på ham. Korte, katteaktige bevegelser over pikken hans. Hvordan Isak hadde lagt leppene rundt tuppen, nesten som et kyss. Hvordan han hjalp til med hendene og gjorde Even helt desperat. Omsluttet han med våt, vidunderlig varme og fått han til å komme en gang til. Pakket inn i mørket og en rolig, bedagelig ekstase. Ringen som sluttet seg da Isak la seg tilbake i armkroken hans og sukket henført, nesten lykkelig. Even var kanskje omtåket og uklar, men kom aldri til å glemme den trygge, sarte lykkefølelsen som omsluttet han den natta._

_——————————————————————_

Lukten fra kollektivet og det kjente inventaret tok han tilbake. Lot han kjenne på en flik av det virvaret av følelser han opplevde den gangen. Isak hadde slått armene rundt ham og lagt hodet mot skulderen hans. En flom av hår forvillet seg oppunder nesa. Luktet frisk, iskald Isak.  Det var en inderlig klem han fikk. Med lyd, for Isak sukket henført og smattet fornøyd. Ulidelig søt.

“Vet du hva? Jeg har hatt det beste året i hele mitt liv!”, hvisket han i øret til Even. Kalte all verdens fargerike, flaksende sommerfugler fra fra vinterdvalen for å gjøre stormangrep. Kysset Even lett før han begynte å dra av han lue og skjerf. Even lot han gjøre akkurat hva han ville. “Men nå må vi vel nesten snike oss inn, synes du ikke? Eskild er vel snart døden nær?”

“Velkommen! Endelig!” Det viste seg at selvsamme Eskild var ved god helse der han kom ut og møtte dem i gangen. En papirkrone på hodet og hawaiikrans om halsen. Han danset inn med en øl til hver av dem og bad dem pliktskyldigst innfinne seg i stua med en gang. Hvem kunne vel protestere på det?

William hadde hengt opp fargede lysguirlandere i hele rommet. Helt frivillig, mente Eskild. De blinket, vennlig akkompagnert av rolig prat og høylytt latter. Et banner med “Velkommen William” hang over bokhylla i hjørnet. Vilde kom dem i møte og fortalte at det var hun som hadde hjulpet Noora og Linn med å mekke det av gamle lakener og akrylmaling. Der var vennene deres som hadde samlet seg på stoler, armlener, i vinduskarmer og på gulvet. Alle var der, og alle hadde ankommet før dem. William hadde bedt et par studievenner fra jussen som satt i ivrig samtale med Elias. Han de kalte Chris også der. Spøkte og lo med jente-Chris og Willam selv.

Da Eskild omsluttet dem begge i en entusiastisk kjempeklem, kjente Even et stikk av dårlig samvittighet for at de neppe kom til å bli på denne festen særlig lenge. Alt lå til rette for en bra kveld i kollektivet. De hadde virkelig lagt seg i selen for å lage stemning. Jonas og Mahdi satt bøyd over et dovent slag yatzi, Magnus var i ferd med å maltraktere “Oh Freedom” og Williams gitar. Alle gutta så opp og vinket da Isak og Even kom inn i rommet. Sana kom bort og dro Isak med seg inn på kjøkkenet, snakket heftig og engasjert om en urettferdig lærer. Even lot dem gå. Sveipet over rommet med øynene og fant Linn i en sofakrok. Gikk bort og slo seg ned på armlenet.

“Den har kommet!” Hun smilte lurt til han. Even hadde rekruttert hennes hjelp da han skulle bestille gave til Isak. Det var sånn hele ballen begynte å rulle, for Even hadde aldri ment at dette lille stuntet også skulle omfatte Eskild og bli til en stor operasjon. Men Linn hadde tydeligvis lagt ut, og derfra ballet det bare på seg.

“Men du, Even - en kopp? Serr?” Eskild så veldig skeptisk på han, som bare Eskild kunne.

“Ja, faktisk.” Skepsisen til Eskild skapte et stikk av usikkerhet i han selv også, alltid bekymret for at det han hadde funnet på ikke skulle være bra nok. “Det er ikke meningen at det skal være noe dyrt. Vi eier virkelig ikke nåla i veggen! Så dette er mest symbolsk egentlig.”

“Tell me more?” Eskild rynket skeptisk på brynene og kastet med hodet.

“Det er en intern greie, da.” Even hadde ikke så lyst. Kanskje etter at han hadde gitt gaven. Ville dele den med Isak først. “Fikk du pakket den inn?”, spurte han heller Linn. Hun skuffet ikke, men tryllet fram en fin liten kube i glanset, grønt papir med en stor sløyfe. Even gjorde et mentalt notat om å takke henne for akkurat det der flere ganger.

Festen, selskapet og kvelden var kjempefin på alle måter. Magnus kastet seg over Even med en klem og dro han med seg bort til gutta som satt med hver sin øl i hånda. Spurte med stor ironi om de hadde fått gjennomført klesvasken og fortalte at de selv endte opp på vors hos Chris sammen med Eva og Vilde. Even snakket med Mikael som var full av entusiasme og storyer fra studentlivet. Fortalte om det tunge valget han snarlig ville bli nødt til å ta mellom to damer som tydeligvis falt i smak begge to. Even rådet han til å droppe begge, og minnet seg selv på å melde kompisen dagen etter for en oppfølging av den problemstillingen. Han snakket med Noora om livet i kollektivet og Mutta hvordan de begge gledet seg vanvittig til jul. Avtalte å gjenopplive noen gamle juletradisjoner han alltid hadde hatt sammen med gutta i løpet av desember.

Nei, det var ikke noe galt med festen. Men Even lengtet bare etter å ta med seg Isak hjem igjen. Følte seg egentlig snytt for den alenetiden han hadde planlagt for dem. Isak minglet med forskjellige folk han også. Nå satt han i en lenestol med Eva på fanget og la ut om Frikk og turen deres til Vilde, Mahdi og alle andre som ville høre på. Even lot henført øynene hvile på ham. Savnet ham selv om han satt to meter unna. Bare et par timer på denne måten, og Even var allerede kriblende utålmodig.

Kanskje nettopp derfor han ikke ble så veldig ille berørt eller stressa da Eskild slo av musikken og klinket i glasset. Annonserte høylytt for alle at dette var deres ettårsdag, selv om det var noe de ikke var helt sikre på selv en gang. Krevde at Even skulle reise seg og overrekke gaven på mest mulig høytidelig måte. Isak derimot ble nok litt irritert, for han kikket ganske oppgitt på Eskild. Rødmet og slo hodet ned der han satt i sofaen. For øyeblikket klemt mellom Jonas og Mahdi.

Var imidlertid ikke rom for å snu nå, så Even tok fram gaven og rakte den til Isak. Han glemte kjapt sjenansen og rev opp papiret med stor iver. Kikket litt uforstående opp på Even da han trakk fram koppen Even så omhyggelig hadde valgt. Resten av selskapet så også forundret opp på han.

Shit - Even ble nødt til å forklare nå. Han tok en stor slurk av ølen og reise seg. Takknemlig for at Elias og William holdt hus med studiekameratene på kjøkkenet og at bare de nærmeste vennene satt her inne. Han kunne like godt bare fortelle så alle hørte med en gang.

“Okay. Kjære Isak - nå skal du høre her. En kopp var kanskje ikke akkurat det du trengte eller forventet å få, men Isak, dette er deg.” Folk humret. Takk og lov for det!   

“Du er født klokka 21:21 og det klokkeslettet har betydd masse for oss. Skal ikke gå mer inn på her. 21 pluss 21 er 42 - som det står på koppen, og det er et tall som passer deg på så mange måter.” Isak ristet nysgjerrig på hodet. Litt vantro. Even måtte tydeligvis si mer.

“Når solstrålene treffer regndråper, brytes og avspeiles de slik at de danner en regnbue. Strålene blir sendt tilbake i en vinkel på 42 grader eller mindre, den vinkelen som får regnbuen til å vises aller klarest. Dette er sikkert noe du har visst i årevis, men som du ser er jeg i stand til å finne ut rare ting jeg også!” Isak smilte skjevt og Jonas klappet han på låret. Startet en humring i hele forsamlingen. Even slappet av litt mer. Så ut som budskapet ble godt mottatt, så han våget seg på en litt mer personlig fortsettelse.

“I tillegg er 42 svaret på livet, universet og alt - som det står på koppen. Ja, jeg vet du ikke har sett den filmen, men som den som den nerden du er, kommer du utvilsomt til å lese boka en gang! For meg er det jo egentlig du som er det, da, derfor tenker jeg på det tallet når jeg tenker på deg.” Et par av jentene utstøtte noen henførte “Åååh” som oppmuntret Even til å si mer.  

“Men spøk til side; greia er at for meg er du den beste som finnes, og jeg skal så innmari ha det diamantbryllupet. Skulle selvfølgelig helst hatt råd til å gi deg noe dyrt og flott, men for nå får du nøye deg med denne koppen. Den skal minne deg om at du er meningen med livet for meg!”

Han svelget hardt og så seg nervøst rundt. Usikker på hvordan det ble mottatt. Etter den talen satt Vilde og stirret på han med blanke øyne. Chris, Eva og Jonas smilte jammen litt fårete de også. Even håpet det var et godt tegn. Isak gjorde store øyne han. Åpnet munnen et par ganger som for å si noe, men det kom ingenting. Til slutt ga han opp og bet heller leppene sammen i et forlegent uttrykk. Så litt utilpass ut der han satt, så Even bestemte seg for å løse floken for han.

“Og nå, siden klokka snart er 21:21 og du risikerer å bli til et gresskar når som helst, håper jeg dere andre tilgir at jeg tar med meg Isak hjem og puler.” Okay - det var kanskje litt mye, men det sørget i det minste for å lette stemningen. Magnus brølte ut i latter, mens Jonas bare ristet på hodet. Eskild plystret og spurte om han kunne bli med, mens Noora dasket han irettesettende på hånda. Til og med Linn lo godt. Isak hadde gjemt ansiktet i hendene, men Mahdi dyttet litt på han for å få han til å reise seg.

Sana og Yousef fulgte dem ut i gangen. Påstod at de ikke hadde fått snakket nok, og foreslo at de måtte finne på noe alle fire en dag.

“Sana sa dere har vært sammen i et år, og at hun trodde det var i dag,” sa Yousef. Så vi tenkte kanskje dere kunne få disse? Til feiringen?” Han smilte ivrig, nesten litt beskjedent. Fant fram en eske med Melkehjerter som de tydeligvis hadde kjøpt inn med tanke på å gi dem. Even kjente seg nesten litt rørt over hele gesten, og det gjorde tydeligvis Isak også, for han klemte både han og Sana i en spontan takk og Even fulgte hans eksempel.

“Men ikke bli for lenge oppe!” Det var Sana som formante. “Husk at vi skal jobbe med kjemi-prosjektet imorgen. 12 sharp, ellers!” Hun kunne være riktig truende når hun ville, men akkurat nå var hun bare søt.

“Skal passe på han får lagt seg, jeg.”, svarte Even og tok Isak i hånda.

Så fort døra ble lukket bak dem, ble han overfalt. Isak kastet seg i armene hans. Kysset han som om det skulle bli det siste han gjorde. Even var ikke vond å be. Han svarte som han fikk. Kjente seg helt ør, og lurte på om det var proseccoen Eskild hadde helt i han eller Isak. Isak avsluttet. Dro seg litt unna mens han smattet fornøyd.

“Det der var egentlig skikkelig fint!” Han gjorde seg tenksom som en gammel professor. Manglet kun hornbrillene. Even kjente seg selv smelte og flyte litt ut over døra han lente seg mot. “Når jeg tenker meg om, så tror jeg faktisk at jeg elsker deg.” Isak avsluttet med å gi han et smask på munnen, før han tok hånden hans og lot seg lede ut i den kalde novembernatten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lever og ånder jeg for tilbakemeldinger, jeg altså. Blir veldig glad om du tar deg til til å skrive en kommentar.  
> Jeg digger ros, så klart, men tar gjerne imot ris om det er på sin plass!


	7. Hjem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even er fordømt bløthjertet, men hva ville vel Isak vært uten han? Uten hjemmet de to har sammen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stor takk til Liljesmoothie for gjennomlesning, fremragende flisespikking og støtte :D Digger deg! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Må også rette en stor, uforbeholden takk til alle de utrolig fine kommentarene jeg har fått på denne fic’en. Det er utrolig gøy å skrive når dere er så generøse med ros og nydelige ord ❤️  
> Da jeg publiserte første kapittel, hadde jeg planlagt tre avsnitt og allerede skrevet 8000-ish ord. På grunn av masse koselige kommentarer ble jeg inspirert til å skrive mer, og sitter her nå med nesten 25K. 
> 
> Det er selvfølgelig litt vemodig å avslutte, men er jo grenser for hvor mye jeg kan hale ut av en dag ;) Får heller satse på at det kommer flere dager!
> 
> Takk for følget ❤️

Isak trampet rastløst i retning av blokka deres med Even hakk i hæl. Litt spent, litt håpefull. Det tynne snølaget knaste under føttene deres og små krystaller drysset svevende ned fra himmelen. Han fisket opp nøkkelknippet sitt fra dypt nede i jakkelomma. Ivrig etter å komme så fort som mulig inn i varmen dro han i armen til Even.

De hadde ruslet hånd i hånd langs etter veien fra trikkestoppet. Diskutert Williams lysgirlandere og Magnus manglende gitarferdigheter. Isak ertet Even litt for at koppen var bestilt til kollektivet istedenfor hjem til dem. Fikk tilbake at det var fordi han var en håpløs nysgjerrigper! Ville aldri gitt seg med å snoke hvis han hadde fått snusen i at det fantes planer for ham eller gaver å få. De ikke akkurat så harde beskyldningene fikk Isak til å stoppe opp et øyeblikk. Legge armene i kors og anta en påtatt fornærmet mine. Holde maska helt til Evens arm smøg seg rundt livet hans og han ble trukket inn for et kyss. En liten stund ble de stående sånn. Helt inntil hverandre. Tett omslynget i stilltiende tosomhet. Pustet inn den kjølige kveldsluften og nøt hvilket kraftig botemiddel det var å kjenne varmen fra den andre.

Så satt han der, da! Gutten fra vaskekjelleren. Han satt rett på den kalde trammen og krøllet seg sammen som en ball under lyset fra dørlykta. Litt til bry, litt i veien. Alene ute i den ubarmhjertige, mørke Oslokvelden. Han hadde verken lue, votter eller skjerf på seg. Bare en tynn høstjakke som han til stadighet trakk i og klamret seg til. De svakt blåfrosne leppene skalv under store, bedende øyne.

Isak visste i det øyeblikket de så gutten at Even ikke kom til å være i stand til å motstå denne appellen om hjelp. Ikke det at han selv ville å lykkes noe bedre, men det var lettere å legge skylda på Even. Særlig fordi det allerede lyste ut av øynene på ham. Greia med Even var jo nettopp at han var så fordømt, deilig ømhjertet. At han var av den sentimentale typen som hjalp gamle damer over veien, leverte tilbake gjenglemte lommebøker hundre prosent inntakt og hang mistede vanter han fant på sin vei opp på nærmeste gjerdestolpe. Å strekke ut en hånd til gutten i kulda kom ikke til å være noe unntak. Even ville ikke vært Even ellers, og Isak kunne ikke annet enn å stille seg helhjertet bak det.

“Halla! Hvorfor sitter du her alene?” Even gikk offensivt ut. Først kikket gutten forlegent ned, men litt etter litt fikk de ut av ham at han het Emil og egentlig bodde langt ut på landet i Bærum et sted. Han var 14 og var plassert hos bestemora si i helga mens foreldrene fartet byen rundt på julebord.

“Meeen.. Hvorfor sitter du her ute, da? Skulle ikke bestemor passe på deg?” Det var Isak som ikke helt kunne la være å spørre. Emils historie ga ham en dump følelse i magen. Hørtes kjent og ukjent ut på en og samme tid.

“Emh.. Er bare det at jeg kom litt for tidlig hjem. Vært på kino med en kompis. En som gikk i klassen før og flytta til byen. Og så.. Og så måtte han være hjemme senest ni - selv om det er lørdag! Bestemor dro bort i kveld. Bare til noen folk på Tåsen, men trodde egentlig hun hadde kommet hjem.. Jeg har ikke nøkkel.” Han sukket litt oppgitt og stirret ned på skotuppene sine. Blikket, ordflommen, sukket fikk Isak til å betvile hele kompisens eksistens. Hjertet sank i ham.

Even så på Isak med bedende øyne. Klemte hånda hans litt hardere. Det var vel ikke noen av dem som kom til å takke den andre for dette, men sannheten var at uansett hvor ubeleilig det føltes, kom ingen av dem til å få ro i sjela før de bad med seg Emil inn. Ga ham litt varme, kanskje foret ham med et eller annet de hadde i skapet. Så Isak påtok seg å spørre. Kremtet kjapt og raslet med nøkkelknippet.

“Vil du bli med inn og vente hos oss, eller?” Emil så på ham som om han ikke trodde sine egne ører. Som om tanken på å ta imot en utstrakt hånd fra fremmede skremte ham. Eller at han følte det hele var umåtelig kleint. “Vi har FIFA!”, høynet Isak med et smil, til store, takknemlige blikk både fra Emil og Even.

Isak hadde sett for seg, og var i bunn og grunn lovet, en helt annen kveld. Even hadde ertet ham grundig hele kvelden. Vært komplett uimotståelig med den smittende latteren, megawattsmilet og de intense blikkene han til stadighet kastet i Isaks retning. Gjerne på tvers over rommet, gjennom hele venneflokken. Even stod der helt uanfektet og så ut som han planla å fortære hele Isak med hud og hår der og da. Isak verken kunne eller ville annet enn å drømme seg bort i lysten som lyste fra de safirblå øynene. Fantasere om å legge leppene sine mot de lett hektiske kinnene eller dra fingrene gjennom det myke, bustete håret.. Akkurat de tankene fikk Isak til å håpe og be om at bestemoren til Emil kom hjem snart. Veldig snart!

“Bor dere virkelig her begge to?” Emil så seg forundret rundt i den knøttlille stua deres. Fikk stjerner i øynene da han skottet bort på den store tv-skjermen. Kastet interesserte blikk oppover veggen med utklipp og tegninger. Stoppet litt opp da han fikk øye på den kaotiske, uoppredde senga.

“Er dere kjærester?” Så det var en sjanse for at han hadde ikke hadde fått med seg særlig nede i vaskekjelleren før i dag? Isak var egentlig litt letta.

“Jepp og ja!” Even kom inn i stua etter å ha hengt av seg yttertøyet. La en arm rundt skulderen til Isak, som egentlig var mest opptatt av å vri seg unna for å kunne smyge seg bort og rette på sengetøyet. Muligens slenge over et pledd. “Ja, de dagene Isak vil vedkjenne seg meg, da.”

“Må vel nesten gjøre det hver dag,” brummet Isak lattermildt. “Blir så mye bråk her hjemme ellers,” snudde han seg og hvisket høylytt til Emil bak ryggen på Even. Emil bare så fascinert på ham. Et varmt, godt smil spredte seg over ansiktet til den unge gutten. Fremdeles virket han både spørrende og litt overrumplet over at han hadde fått være med inn.

“Er du sulten, Emil?”, spurte Even. Noe som minnet Isak på at heller ikke de hadde spist noe særlig siden den pølsegrillingen i skogen. Drukket litt, forsynt seg av kollektivets generøse godteboller, men det var også alt. “Det er vi! Tenkte å lage ostesmørbrød. Du kan få ha på akkurat det krydderet du vil. Vil du ha?” Emil nikket.

“Du vet ihvertfall hva jeg vil ha på,” svarte Isak smilende. Ga Even et kyss på kinnet. En nesten barnslig glede spredde seg i ham. Fikk latteren til å leke i munnvikene. Av og til føltes det som om Even husket alt de noensinne hadde sagt til hverandre, alt de hadde gjort og alle stedene de hadde vandret. Even var utstyrt med en litt sånn over stokk og stein “gjør hva som helst for deg”-holdning som bare ga Isak lyst til å omfavne ham hver gang den skinte gjennom. Fikk det til å kile i magen av noe stort og udefinerbart som den analytiske hjernen til han ikke helt klarte å favne. Noe som egentlig aldri tok slutt.

Isak ba Emil slenge seg ned på gulvet mens Even mekka mat. Fant fram et pledd han kunne varme seg under og en en kontroll. Slo på tv’en og gjorde det helt klart at han ikke kom til å være snill bare på grunn av aldersforskjellen. Det fikk Emil til å se måpende på ham og spørre hvor gammel han var. Neste spørsmål ble så klart hvorfor Isak ikke bodde hjemme hos foreldrene sine når han bare var 18 år.

Isak lo litt avvisende av det. Hadde ikke så lyst til å fortelle, selv om han mistenkte at Emil var typen til å forstå akkurat det. Om Isak ikke tok feil, var det ikke første gangen Emil satt ute på en tram og frøs. Akkurat som det ikke var noe ukjent fenomen for Isak heller.

For et par år siden kunne han beskrevet trammen til Jonas som sin egen bukselomme. Hadde studert potta med det lille skåret og det rare hakket i døra (som han og Jonas hadde laget med golfball) til han var blå i trynet. Bokstavelig talt. Ingen lurte på hvor han var. Alle hadde nok med seg selv. Bortsett fra Jon og Elisabeth, da. Og Jonas, så klart. De åpnet alltid dørene for ham når de omsider kom hjem. Kikket litt oppgitt på ham og spurte hvorfor han ikke hadde ringt og sagt at han stod der.

Isak følte seg fremdeles varm innvendig når han tenkte på de sene kveldene den gangen. Hvordan han og Jonas hadde krøllet seg sammen under pleddet i sofaen og hakket tenner. Jonas mest i sympati. Jon som laget varm sjokolade til dem mens Elisabeth spurte hvordan han hadde det. Lukten av varm sjokolade blandet seg med hjem, litt rot og masse omtanke i samme åndedrag. Et sånt hjem ville Isak alltid ha med Even. En hule eller en havn der folk kunne føle seg trygge og velkomne. Ikke bare han og Even, men alle som trådde over terskelen.

Etter at Isak hadde banket Emil i FIFA og de omsider satt på det lille kjøkkenet og gomlet på hvert sitt ostesmørbrød, kjentes det hjemmet han drømte om plutselig veldig påtagelig. Oppnåelig og enda en grunn til å elske Even og hva de to var sammen.

“Vet bestemoren din at du er her?” spurte Even da de alle hadde spist opp. Satte øynene i Isak og hevet øyenbrynene på sitt eget, karakteristiske vis. “Tenker bare på om hun blir bekymret?”

“Ringer henne nå,” svarte Emil og tryllet fram en telefon fra bukselomma. Det viste seg at bestemor var kommet hjem og Emil var ønsket to etasjer ned. Isak måtte innrømme at akkurat det passet ham utmerket. Emil var trygg og fornøyd, og han og Even kunne endelig gjøre hva de ville.

“Du får ringe på om du er innom her en annen gang, da vet du!” Isak likte Emil. Spillgleden, den litt forsiktige framferden, sjenansen. Han ville at Emil skulle føle seg velkommen. “Jeg kan alltids trenge noen å slå i FIFA.” Både Emil og Even flirte av det.

“Spiller ikke Even, da?”, spurte Emil forsiktig.

“Nei, han suger i FIFA, egentlig,” svarte Isak og ble belønnet med en dult i skulderen for det. “Men han er god til mye annet, da,” fortsatte han og blunket til Even over hodet på Emil.

“O-kay,” Even trakk på det. “Nå holder det! Gi inn på stua og rydd opp etter dere, du, så skal jeg hjelpe Emil og finne fram sko og jakke!” Isak trakk på skuldrene, mens Even dyttet ham i retning stua og sendte ham av gårde med en klaps på rumpa.

 

Isak hørte at praten døde ut i gangen og ytterdøren ble lukket. Stod en smule rådvill midt på stuegulvet, da Even kom inn og la armene rundt ham. La hodet på skulderen hans og knuget ham inntil seg. Isak merket hvordan den litt forventningsfulle rastløsheten spilte ham et lite puss og gjorde ham tafatt. Hadde lurt litt på hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Senga så fristende ut, men ville Even ha ham der? Skulle han kle av seg, eller ville Even gjøre det selv? 

Even dro hendene forsiktig gjennom håret hans mens han trakk Isak så nært han klarte. Tok hodet hans mellom hendene og masserte forsiktig med en tommel på hver side av tinningen. Isak hadde forventet seg noe oppglødd og hastig. Den forsiktige varsomheten var litt uforutsett, men ikke mindre fin av den grunn. Små ilinger fór gjennom ham og Isak ga seg hen. Lukket øynene og lente seg litt inn mot Even mens det sitret i brystet.

“Endelig er du bare min!”, utstøtte Even litt grumsete. Ironi og inderlighet kunne høres i stemmen hans. Ordvalget fikk Isak til å trekke på smilebåndet. En selvfølgelighet som allikevel ikke ble tatt som noen selvfølge. Han la hodet litt på skakke og kikket fascinert på kjæresten sin. Klarte ikke motstå fristelsen til å leke med pekefingeren over leppene hans, før han lente seg fram og plantet et lett kyss i munnviken.

“Det er jeg jo alltid,” svarte han. Holdt tonen lett, men håpet at Even fikk med seg oppriktigheten. Det føltes litt sånn, for han ble belønnet med et energisk, entusiastisk kyss. Et kyss der leppene deres møttes i et drivende sammenstøt og tungene kriget om overtaket. De ble stående sånn. Snuse hverandre inn, smake på hverandre, råkline. Helt til Even trakk seg anpustent tilbake.

“Hm.. Ja..” Even sendte ham et blikk fylt av glød og ømhet. “Men jeg tenker på å ha deg sånn helt, helt for meg selv. Er du klar over hvor digg det er?” spurte han utfordrende. Fikk Isak til å nikke iherdig før han lirket hendene fram mellom dem og begynte å kneppe opp buksa hans. Benyttet seg av plassen det skapte til å grave hendene ned over hofter og rumpe. Knadde lett mens han hvisket at Isak hadde på seg for mye klær. For så å fjerne seg helt. Dumpet hardt ned på en stol. Sukket litt og kikket beundrende opp på ham. Forventningsfullt.

Isak kneppet opp skjorta si. Vrengte den av seg med stor iver. Den føltes unødig stram og feil akkurat nå. Samme problemet var det med buksene; så de gikk samme vei. Landet et eller annet sted på gulvet foran tv’en. En skjelving gikk gjennom ham da han møtte blikket til Even igjen. Det intense, fortærende blikket fra festen var tilbake. Eller kanskje det aldri var borte?

Isak levde for det blikket og elsket Even enda litt mer når han så på ham sånn. Det var som om Evens øyne var i stand til å forsterke ryggraden hans av og til. Litt på samme måte som at Even hadde evnen til å forvandle en kopp til alt de to var og stod for på en to tre. Isak kunne se den overveldende omsorgen bak. En omsorg som av og til var høylytt og skingrende, men som Isak visste at manifesterte seg i det stille også. Det uttalte som Even ikke alltid våget å si fordi han ofte var redd for å være for mye.

Men greia var at det traff helt i kjernen av Isak. Skapte sannheter i ham og ga ham tro på seg selv, på verden, på dem.

“Du.. Den koppen.. Det du sa..” Isak hørte hvor rusten han hørtes ut, men han ville et sted med dette, så han fortsatte. “Det var skikkelig fint! Litt sånn jeg ikke har tenkt på, og samtidig som at du tenker mye som jeg tenker. Eller skjønner meg, da.. Eh.. Ja, der ble det mye tenker.” isak hadde rotet seg bort og ble litt forlegen, men Even virket ikke spesielt brydd med det.

“Jeg elsker det kloke hodet ditt!” Han hvisket ham i øret mens han la hendene rundt hodet hans og masserte lett. Hadde reist seg og kommet helt bort til ham mens han snakket. “Elsker alt du funderer på og undrer deg over. Til og med de gangene tankesprangene dine går langt over min fatteevne, elsker jeg det!” Isaks munnviker trakk seg litt oppover og han fant fram ord igjen.

“Men du.. Det handler liksom ikke bare om å få mest mulig pikk, eller ha masse, digg sex.” Hvordan skulle han si det? Forklare Even at han satt i gang et helt lite orkester med følelser i ham. Varme, hjem, trygg, kåt, utålmodig, kjærlig, åpen og sikkert mye mer som han ikke hadde oppdaget enda. Alt rørt sammen til en stor, deilig glød når Even så på ham.

“Egentlig tenker jeg mer på sånn som nå, med Emil. At vi liksom fikk til å slippe ham inn. Fikset kvelden hans litt. Selv om vi kanskje hadde planlagt noe annet. Det er sikkert rart å si sånt, men det er litt sånn at jeg egentlig liker meg litt bedre når jeg er med deg!” 

Hendene stoppet å massere. Even la dem på hver side av ansiktet hans. Fikk Isak til å se opp før han beveget seg forsiktig over ansiktet med små, kilende kyss. Først lett, nesten strykende over panna. Så beveget han munnen ned over øyelokkene som Isak henført hadde lukket. Kinn, nese og munnviker ble omhyggelig kysset før Even til slutt plantet et nesten uskyldig kyss på munnen hans. Strøk over kinnet hans med myk hånd.

“Kjekk og søt var det ikke det jeg sa før i dag at du er?”, hvisket Even med munterhet i stemmen. “Tror ikke jeg smurte tjukt nok på, ass! Var smellvakker jeg mente, faktisk. Sånn helt gjennomført; innenfra og ut.” Det traff Isak godt i magen når han sa sånt. Kilte litt og gjorde at han ikke klarte å la være å flire ydmykt til det som ble sagt. Følte seg nesten litt forlegen der han stod.

Fingrene til Even flyttet seg igjen og fordelte seg over hele hodebunnen hans. Fortsatte den lette massasjen. Fikk Isak til å lukke øynene og presse seg tettere mot Even. Så nære det overhodet var mulig å komme. Til og med den tynne boxeren føltes som et stort hinder. Isak vrengte den av seg. Fikk litt hjelp, for Even så ut til å støtte helhjertet at den bare måtte bort. Lot blikket gli over den nakne kroppen hans og kurret fornøyd. La hendene på skuldrene til Isak og presset utover med flat hånd før han grep om skuldrene på hver side og knadde. De deilige berøringene fikk Isak til å utstøte små klynk og stønn. Kjenne hvordan de spenningene han muligens hadde hatt der ebbet ut av nakke og skuldre når Even fór over ham på den måten.

“Du er litt stiv, synes jeg,” sa Even hest. “Ikke rart med alt det de skuldrene dine går og bærer på! Kom hit!” Det var i grunnen ikke noe særlig rom for å komme nærmere, men Even bøyde seg ned og kysset ham mykt under øret. Isak prøvde å gjøre plass. Tippet litt på hodet så Even skulle komme til lenger ned på halsen. Even slikket en stripe oppover langs halspulsåren. Gjorde Isak oppmerksom på hvordan hjerteslagene hans kunne kjennes ganske tydelig. Lette vibrasjoner som kilte ham rett under huden. Even trakk seg litt tilbake før han dyttet litt på hodet til Isak for å få plass til å kopiere bevegelsene på den andre siden. Der plantet han små kyss over stripa på vei tilbake før han fulgte kjeven og til slutt nådde munnen som han kysset langtrukkent og dvelende. 

Vandringen han hadde lagt ut på med hendene bare fortsatte. Isak nøt å bli strøket opp og ned langs ryggraden. Kjenne hvordan varsomme fingre gled over musklene der. Hadde Evens udelte oppmerksomhet rettet mot seg. Evens søken etter respons i uttrykket hans.

Isak håpet at Even kunne se hvor godt han gjorde. Ville vise med hele seg hvordan han nøt å bli tatt i på denne måten. Han lukket øynene et lite øyeblikk og lot seg dras inn i bevegelsene. Alt fokuset var på hendene som kjærtegnet ham. Han rykket litt til da Evens hånd tegnet små sirkler nederst i korsryggen mens han fortsatte ned over baken. Hver hånd ble stødig lagt rundt rumpeballene, og klemte. Knadde i skikkelige tak som uten omsvøp sendte signaler til pikken hans. Dro isak inntil seg og gned låret sitt mot hardheten mellom bena hans. Det var så godt at Isak svarte instinktivt med rytmiske bevegelser. Trakk pusten skarpt inn.

Den murrende gløden han hadde kjent i hele dag, levde i beste velgående. Han åpnet øynene og mistet nesten pusten på nytt da han stirret inn i Evens skinnende safirer så nære. Even møtte ham med et smil som startet i øynene og spredte seg i hele ansiktet hans. Fullt av en ømhet og kjærlighet som nesten tok pusten fra Isak.

Han begynte å rive i Evens klær for å ha noe å gjøre med hendene sine. Noe praktisk som jordet ham. Even smilte da han så Isaks målbevisste pågangsmot, og hjalp til selv også. Tråkket ut av buksa mens Isak kneppet opp skjorta hans og fikk den til å fordufte. Var snar med å presse seg tett, tett inntil kjærestens nakne kropp. Nyte følelsen av hud mot hud, ren og skjær lyst og deilig intimitet.

“Kan du legge deg ned på senga?” Even spurte mykt, men et eller annet sted i stemmen hans brummet en underliggende kommando. Isak skjønte at Even var iherdig fokusert på å få gjennomført det han egentlig hadde tenkt nå. “Jeg må kjenne mer på deg. Rygg, lår, rumpe. Legg deg på magen.”

Isak registrerte igjen litt fjernt hvordan Even tok regi. Lot seg styre dit Even ville med fullstendig tillit. Fant en pute å legge under hodet og gned den voksende, spente pikken sin mot underlaget i et par korte støt. Nøt å kjenne hvordan det myke, deilige under han skapte akkurat passe motstand. Stønnet litt da Even la en hånd på rumpa hans og klatret opp i senga han også. Satte seg overskrevs på lårene hans. Lot pikken sin hvile lett mot kløfta der bak før han lente seg fram og dekket hele ryggen hans med seg selv. Kysset ham over nakken, skuldrene og ned til vingene.

Samtidig åpnet han nattbordskuffen, hvor han trakk fram en flaske med massasjeolje Isak ikke hadde sett før. Isak hørte lyden av flaska bli sprettet. Måtte vente mer eller mindre tålmodig, men kjente hvor glatte Evens hender var da de endelig strøk over ryggen hans igjen. Hvordan de gled lett over den oppglødde huden. En krydret duft spredte seg i rommet. Blandet seg med lukten av Even og nytelse og nærhet.

Isak lot hodet hvile tungt mot underlaget og smilte sikkert salig for seg selv mens Even strøk ham langs ryggraden i lange bevegelser. Kjente samtidig på ilingene pikken til Even skapte når han beveget seg over ham. Den var også glatt av olje. Gravde seg dypere mellom rumpeballene hans, hvor den kjærtegnet ham opp og ned langs kløfta der. Myk og hard på samme tid. Isak hørte et uforberedt og sannsynligvis ufrivillig stønn gli ut av Even før han rettet seg opp igjen og trakk seg ut. Isak sukket litt misfornøyd. Motsatte seg at Even fjernet seg fra ham, men misnøyen ble kortvarig.

Even helte ut rikelig med olje som han må ha varmet mellom hendene. Isak kjente hvordan den fløt over huden hans mens Even lot hendene gli i sirkler over rumpa. Han dvelte litt ekstra med tomlene mellom rumpeballene, mens Isak kjente på den ertende følelsen av oljen som dryppet ned mellom dem. Han vred litt på seg, strammet og løsnet musklene der. Prøvde å få Evens fingre til å bevege seg dit han ville.

Han fortsatte å massere nedover rumpa og lårene. Løste opp muskler på sin vei. Fikk Isak til å stønne fornøyd mens hendene hans holdt et fast grep om dyna under ham. Pusten ble tyngre og grepet strammet seg ytterligere da Evens hender beveget seg oppover og begynte å massere rumpa igjen. Alle instinkter oppfordret ham til å presse den nå solide, hamrende pikken alt han kunne mot dyna under seg.

Even klemte og strøk varsomt før han målbevisst lette seg fram mot kløfta og dro en oljeglatt finger lekende opp og ned. Lokket fram noen omtåkete gisp fra Isak når han ertet med lekne fingertupper. Langfinger og pekefinger fant åpningen og masserte den først forsiktig, så med mer press. Fikk det til å gå et skjelv av boblende forventning gjennom hele Isak.

«Godt?» Even spurte så tilforlatelig søtt at Isak helt mistet evnen til å forme ord. Isteden gned han seg mot fingrene som koste med ham. Ville, trengte, måtte kjenne dem i seg. Han kjente hvordan blodet dundret gjennom årene. Stormende kjapt og ulidelig sakte på en og samme tid. Klarte ikke lenger å være stille, men hørte seg selv utstøte noen utålmodige, desperate stønn.

Even hadde bøyd hodet mot ham også nå. Slapp litt taket med henda mens han lot nesa gli langs kløfta. Snuste seg fram og dro lukkede lepper langs den følsomme huden på innsiden mens han skjelvende holdt rumpeballene fra hverandre. Blåste varm luft over åpningen til Isak. Fikk muskelen der til å trekke seg sammen og slippe igjen i flere små rykk. Og så endelig gled en finger inn i ham. Even presset den innover. Sakte, en knoke om gangen. Bøyde den forsiktig og gispet fornøyd da Isak strammet hele kroppen og ga fra seg små, ufrivillige skjelvinger.

Leken gikk først i inn og ut, så i sirklende bevegelser mens Isak gispet fram høystemte, små nytelseslyder. Den ene fingeren gled ut av ham og kom tilbake som to. Lette målbevisst før de presset jevnt mot akkurat der det var aller best. Masserte, fingret, gled inni ham og genererte deilig, utilslørt lyst som skjøt i alle retninger gjennom kroppen til Isak. Han lå urolig, bortenfor seg selv. Vred seg, skalv, holdt fast i det han fikk tak i for ikke å overgi seg fullstendig og bare gni pikken sin mot underlaget. La det stå til.

“Snu deg”, hvisket Even litt plutselig. Han trakk seg ut og klatret halvveis ned fra lårene til Isak. Ga ham plass til å manøvrere. Isak hadde knapt grep om opp eller ned, men fikk på et vis rullet seg over på ryggen.

Først ble han liggende med en arm over hodet. Skjønte at han var nødt til å roe seg. Trakk pusten dypt inn og våget å åpne øynene. Ble liggende helt åpen og stirre opp på Even som tårnet over ham som en gresk gud. Han stod på knærne fremdeles. Skrevs over ham. Det gyldne håret falt mykt ned i pannen. Magemusklene var akkurat definerte nok til at Isak kunne se hvordan de spilte under den myke huden. Beina var adskilt, og pikken stod hard og fristende mellom dem. Rykket utålmodig til et par ganger. Lystent, hungrig etter oppmerksomhet.

Isak slikket seg om leppene. Først i refleks, så en gang til, sakte og nytelsesfullt. Frydet seg over den gjenklangen det skapte i Even. All lidenskapen han ble møtt med i blikket som beveget seg over hele kroppen hans. Hvor påvirket han var og lydene han lagde. Hvordan han satt der og tok inn hele Isak med kåte blikk og sultne stønn.

Even skiftet posisjon. Satt seg på kne mellom beina hans og brukte skjelvende hender til å spre lårene til Isak før han bøyde seg frem og stakk nesa ned mot magen hans. Pustet hørbart inn gjennom nesa som om Isak var en velduftende parfyme han ville ha mer av. Åpnet munnen og pustet ut varm luft over ham. Isak kjente musklene trekke seg sammen. Det kilte litt, men Isak prøvde å ikke le eller vri på seg. Ville være der i øyeblikket. Være hos Even, som nå smakte lett på huden rett under navlen. Kysset ham der.

Så kom oljen fram igjen. Ble spredt i rikelige mengder mellom hendene til Even før han la dem på brystkassa hans. Begynte helt oppe ved kravebeinet og fulgte det utover. En hånd på hver side. Lette seg ned til brystvortene og rullet dem lett mellom tommel og pekefinger. Isak spente ryggen som en bue da han kløyp lett i dem. Opprettet en direkte forbindelse ned til pikken som foreløpig vippet litt anstrengt mot magen. Sørgelig oversett.

Hendene til Even gled ned over magen og beveget seg i raske tak mot lysken. Tomlene kilte ham på den sarte huden, før de fortsatte ned mot innsiden av lårene. Isak spredde bena ørlite til. Ville gi Even mer plass, la ham komme til der Isak helst ville ha ham. Even dro hånda tilbake dit den nettopp var. Berørte pungen lett. Lagde små sirkler på ballene med fingertuppene før hånden beveget seg oppover skaftet. Rytmisk opp og ned i pinsomt sakte bevegelser.

Han bøyde seg ned og slikket langs skaftet. Den ru tunga beveget seg oppover i sirkler og ned igjen. Slikket rett under hodet. Så åpnet han munnen og la leppene rundt pikkhodet. Sugde det inn i munnen. Kinnene hans hulet seg ut og slapp igjen. Isak klarte knapt å se på de røde, hovne leppene uten å støte inn i munnen hans, så han lukket øynene og hikstet hørbart utålmodig isteden. Følte seg helt overveldet av hvordan den våte, varme munnen omsluttet ham fullstendig før Even brått slapp ham ut igjen.

“Jeg må ha deg..” Stemmen var dyp, litt ru. Han så på Isak med mørke øyne mens han slikket seg om leppene. Et brennende forventningsfullt smil bredte seg over hele ansiktet til Even. Isak trakk et langt åndedrag. Trengte nok en gang å jorde seg. Lot pusten jevne seg ut og det hektiske, tindrende blodet roe ned. Kunne se hvor intens Evens lyst raste mot ham. Hvordan intimiteten og takten mellom dem fikk det til å gløde i øynene hans. Blikket holdt ingenting tilbake. Klarte å få Isak til å elske ham enda litt mer selv om det egentlig var umulig.

«Trenger å være i deg.. Mer av deg..» Even strevde for å forme ord, men var rask så fort Isak nikket ivrig. Rask med å gripe tak i hoftene hans. Kom på at han trengte mer glid og forsynte seg grådig av oljen nok en gang. Sløste med hva han fordelte over pikken sin. Lukten av massasjeoljen blandet seg og ble en del av duftene av kåt mann, pikk og sex.

Even grep igjen tak i Isak som la bena rundt hoftene hans og trakk han mot seg. Signaliserte at han var mer enn klar.

Isak lukket øynene og nøt Even som presset seg inn i ham. Intime perler av smerte skvatt unnvikende unna. Umulige å gripe, umulige å dvele ved, måtte de gi tapt for den gode, euforiske følelsen av å bli fylt opp av Even. En breddfull, osende varme bredte seg mellom dem der de var forbundet. Isak stirret Even dypt inn i øynene og beveget seg sakte i gyngende bevegelser. Ble møtt stadig økende rytmer. Overga seg fullstendig til nytelsen av alt Even var for ham. Lot ham gli inn og ut. Bevege seg stadig dypere i bestemte, eksplosive drag. Kjente hvordan Even traff ham gang på gang. Sendte gnister gjennom ham og fikk verden rundt dem til å skinne. Even var over ham, inni ham, rundt ham. Han klamret seg til ham og gjorde ham helt frynset av lengsel etter å endelig få komme.

Isak kjente talende rykninger spre seg i hele Even. Kjente hoftene hans skjelve og riste mens han gjemte hodet mot Isaks brystkasse. Åpnet munnen og lot leppene fare oppover langs kragebeinet. Bet seg fast så hardt at nytelsen på nytt ble ispedd nye stenk av smerte. Sendte eggende, elektriske støt gjennom Isak. Hele kroppen hans spente seg. Klemte hardt rundt pikken som fremdeles dirret inni ham. Slapp opp og klemte igjen.

Nesten som på instinkt grep han Evens hånd og la den rundt sin egen pikk. Flettet fingrene hans i sine egne mens de sammen lot hendene fare over den. Alt var eksplosive impulser, magnetisme. Fremkalte et eneste inferno som spredte seg innenfra. Nesten for mye og akkurat ikke. Isak lot bare alt fare. Kjente hvordan pikken pulserte og tømte seg mellom dem, sprutet ut all lysten han hadde samlet opp. Stønnet høylytt med uforståelige ord, bare fordi det var digg og fordi han kunne. Kroppen hans kjentes overtatt av naturkrefter langt utenfor hans kontroll. Det var svarthvitt, farger, gnister, funklende glitter - alt i samme øyeblikk. Han var overbevist om at han kom til å lette når som helst.

Men han lettet ikke. Isteden ble han fanget i en svimlende spiral. Salig og sorgløs sank han sammen under en utmattet Even. Han lå tungt over ham; fremdeles med hodet boret inn i halsgropen. Viklet seg ut av ham og inn i ham på en og samme tid.

Ingen av dem var særlig interessert i bevegelse. Isteden trakk de taktfulle, tunge magedrag med krydderduftende luft. Lo en klukkende latter, da begge oppdaget hvor synkrone de var. Isak dro hånda gjennom Evens hår. Kilte døsig med to fingre langs hårfestet i nakken og fikk brumming blandet med skjelvende åndedrett igjen for det. Trakk ham opp til seg for et kyss og nøt smaken. Litt av Even, litt av ham selv.

“Men du?” Even frigjorde seg fra kysset og heiste seg opp på armene. Det underfundige smilet hans begynte i øyekroken og trakk hele ansiktet med seg. “Det går helt greit om det handler litt om skikkelig digg sex også. Dette var skikkelig digg sex, eller?” hvisket han Isak i øret til slutt.

Even la hånden rundt kinnet hans. Bøyde seg fram og og tagg om et kyss til, og et til. Vred seg litt over kroppen hans og la seg godt til rette. Isak nøt at Even søkte en trygg havn i armene hans. De kunne ligge sånn i timesvis. Klint inntil hverandre, akkurat som det passet dem best.

“Det var det!” Isak kom på at han kanskje burde svare, fremdeles så omtåket at tilstedeværelsen hadde glipt litt for ham der et øyeblikk. “En ganske god prosentandel skikkelig digg sex er jeg veldig for!”

“Prosent? Skal du begynne å ta med deg matematikk inn i senga, Valtersen? Tror det har klikka litt igjen, jeg.” Han lo og Isak la en hånd rundt ham for å kjenne vibrasjonene som dirret i kjæresten.

“Hvorfor ikke?”, svarte Isak ironisk. “Lite som slår en god ligning, vel?”

“Hm… Jeg kan komme på ganske mye som slår det.” Isak måtte himlet litt påtatt med øyene.

“Ja, ja - deg om det! Men nå har jo du vist i dag at du faktisk kan regne litt du også da. Regne, bittelitt fysikk, lage bål, lufte hund, redde frosne tenåringer inn fra kulda.. Den lista over ting du er god til begynner å bli litt lang, ass! Du slutter aldri å imponere!”

Når sannheten skulle sies, var Isak skikkelig imponert. Følte seg bortskjemt, som den heldigste gutten i verden. Even svarte han ikke. Den lattermilde tonen hadde gått og gjemt seg for en stakket stund.

“Men du Even, sånn helt serr.. Jeg elsket denne dagen! Jeg tror kanskje tjuefemte november var den beste dagen i hele fjor. Den kommer egentlig skikkelig langt opp på lista i år også. Så hvis vi skal ha en ettårsdag, tror jeg kanskje det må være denne.” han slapp ut en litt nervøs latter. Litt bekymret for at han drev med småklein babling nå.

“Jeg elsker deg, Isak!” Even var blitt dønn seriøs. Kikket på han med de forbaskede blå øynene igjen som fikk han til å føle så mye mer enn hans logiske, vitenskapelige sinn egentlig likte å forholde seg til. Isak var verken overtroisk eller religiøs, men skulle han tro på noe, måtte det være de to. Isak og Even. Summen av alle de usynlige, usannsynlige trådene som trakk og viklet seg mellom dem.

Isak trakk Even tettere til seg. Nøt å bare ligge der. Kjenne varmen fra ham. Snuse hverandre inn og bare være kjærester. Helt til han kom på en ting.  
«Du, Even?»  
«Ja?»  
«Det er faktisk noe du ikke er så god til.»  
«Hæ?»  
«Du vet den klesvasken?»  
«Ja?»  
«Den er der nede fremdeles!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne fic’en er en fortsettelse av:
> 
> Plass til fem til?   
> og  
>  42 
> 
> Takk til den anonyme jodleren som tipset en språkfattig stakkar om hvordan legge inn lenker <3 Jepp, det var jeg som spurte :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, kommentarer og konstruktiv kritikk blir jeg umåtelig glad for i alle varianter <3


End file.
